


Le mirabolanti avventure di John Segundus e della straordinaria gallina magica

by Polly_Chatterly



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Dumb magicians in love, Fluff, Galline magiche, M/M, Post-Canon, Segundus non ce la può fare, e nemmeno Childermass
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polly_Chatterly/pseuds/Polly_Chatterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando un uragano investe Starecross Hall, Segundus ed Honeyfoot si trovano a dover affrontare le riparazioni senza un soldo in tasca. Come fare? A chi chiedere aiuto?<br/>A nessuno, ovviamente. Sono dei maghi, dopotutto. A che pro chiedere dei soldi in prestito, quando con un po' di ingegno si può fabbricare una gallina che faccia delle uova d'oro?<br/>Purtroppo per Segundus, nulla va mai come previsto. Nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, le uova che la gallina depone sono tutto fuorché d'oro. Magiche, sì, ma d'oro non di certo.<br/>Cosa c'entra Childermass in tutto questo? Oh, c'entra. Eccome se c'entra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

In effetti -pensò il signor Segundus, non senza una certa rassegnazione- le cose stavano andando fin troppo bene.  
Dopo la sparizione di Jonathan Strange e di Gilbert Norrell c'era stato un considerevole trambusto, e sarebbe stato un pazzo ed un ingenuo a volerlo negare.  
Con il suolo inglese che trasudava magia da ogni poro, e con un sempre crescente numero di curiosi e di appassionati desiderosi di cimentarsi nella materia, lui e il signor Honeyfoot avevano trovato il loro bel da fare. Da un giorno all'altro John Segundus si era sentito investire di un'autorità che non era sicuro di dover meritare -ma era un _mago praticante_ , numi celesti! Aveva riattaccato il mignolo di Lady Pole alla mano mutilata, e con quale successo!- e da quel momento era stato tutto un susseguirsi di riunioni, lettere da ricevere e da inviare, decisioni da prendere, società e club per soli maghi che spuntavano come funghi su tutto il suolo britannico.  
Le giornate del signor Segundus si dividevano tra la Società dei Maghi di York, ricostituitasi dopo la misteriosa dipartita -anche se forse _dipartita_ non era il termine corretto- del signor Norrell, e Starecross Hall, dove il mago si prendeva quotidianamente cura dei propri pazienti e, se il tempo gli era amico, si dedicava alla scrittura ed alla ricerca.  
Una vita frenetica, dopo anni di inattività quasi logorante.   
Eppure, trambusto o non trambusto, le cose stavano _realmente_ andando per il meglio.  
Tuttavia, visti i precedenti, il nostro mago avrebbe dovuto prevedere che quell'idillio non sarebbe durato.  
Ad onor del vero avrebbe dovuto prevedere molte cose, John Segundus.  
Forse, ecco, avrebbe per lo meno dovuto prevedere l'uragano.  
  
  
Il pomeriggio del 29 agosto 1818 il signor Segundus era seduto per terra sull'erba umida di fronte al cancello di Starecross Hall.  
O, per meglio dire, di fronte a ciò che ne rimaneva.  
Della grata di ferro, infatti, non restava proprio nulla. Forse era volata attraverso una delle finestre del secondo piano dopo essere stata sradicata dal vento come un arbusto, ma questo John Segundus non poteva saperlo con certezza. Erano passate molte ore da quando il temporale - _temporale! Piaga biblica sarebbe stato più appropriato!-_ aveva lasciato quella contea per andare a tediare gli abitanti della costa, e il mago ancora non si era risolto ad entrare nell'edificio per valutare l'entità dei danni.  
Come se ci fosse stato qualcosa da valutare!  
Il tetto sembrava essere crollato su se stesso. Le belle tegole di un rosso acceso, che con tanta pazienza aveva sistemato, giacevano sparpagliate tutt'attorno al perimetro del giardino. Le finestre del secondo piano erano state sfondate, gli scuri scardinati e portati via dal vento. E il suo orto? Il suo bell'orto rigoglioso di piante officinali, che con così tanto amore e dedizione aveva curato? Perso. Andato. Distrutto. Spazzato via come se fosse stato un foglio di carta stropicciato e gettato a terra.  
La sua unica consolazione era che, miracolosamente, nessuno si era fatto male.  
Sia le due infermiere, sia i pochi pazienti che al momento erano assegnati alle loro cure, avevano trovato rifugio assieme a lui e al signor Honeyfoot in cantina, tra una bottiglia di claret ed un salame appeso a stagionare.  
E quando la burrasca fu passata, e fu loro permesso di avventurarsi all'esterno, John Segundus aveva scoperto, con un flebile ma innegabile sollievo, che buona parte del piano terra aveva resistito alla furia degli elementi.  
Una ben misera consolazione, certo, per lo meno di fronte alla devastazione che aveva coinvolto il resto dell'edificio, ma -e questo era stato il Signor Honeyfoot a dirlo- erano tutti sani e salvi, e avrebbe dovuto ringraziare il buon Dio per questo.  
Il signor Segundus, tuttavia, non era della stessa opinione. Quando, qualche ora dopo, giunsero dal villaggio i primi soccorsi, il mago scoprì, con suo grande sgomento, che la tromba d'aria sembrava aver avuto la bella pensata di colpire Starecross Hall e Starecross Hall soltanto, risparmiando i campi ed i villaggi vicini.  
Per l'ennesima volta nella propria vita, ebbe come l'impressione che il Fato avesse voluto accanirsi proprio contro di lui.  
  
Avendo saggiamente realizzato che, almeno per il momento, ci sarebbe stato ben poco da poter fare, il signor Honeyfoot aveva cortesemente invitato il signor Segundus a sistemarsi per qualche tempo ad High-Petergate, ma quest'ultimo, per tutta una serie di ragioni sentimentali che sarà il caso di approfondire, aveva gentilmente rifiutato l'invito.  
Anni addietro John Segundus aveva dichiarato, con un tremore nella voce di cui non andava molto orgoglioso, che la Magia era la sua vita, e che non avrebbe saputo che cosa fare nel caso in cui qualcuno avesse voluto portargliela via.  
Si trovava ora a realizzare che Starecross Hall, per tutto quel tempo, non era stata altro che la concretizzazione del suo amore per la Magia, e per tutto ciò che ruotava attorno ad essa. Era stata la sua casa, oltre che il luogo in cui lavorava. Era stato lì dentro che aveva vissuto le più straordinarie esperienze che lo avessero mai toccato, esperienze tali e di tale portata che, se gliene avessero fatto cenno anche solo qualche anno prima, si sarebbe sentito preso in giro.  
Starecross Hall era stata  _per davvero_ tutta la sua vita.  
Ed ora uno stupido temporale gliel'aveva portata via.  
  
Mentre sedeva sull'erba umida del prato, John Segundus si domandò che cosa mai avrebbe potuto fare. I suoi pazienti avevano bisogno di cure e di assistenza, ma soprattutto avevano bisogno di un ambiente confortevole dove riposare il corpo e lo spirito. Gli doleva ammetterlo, ma Starecross Hall non poteva più servire né all'una né all'altra cosa.  
Rivolse un'occhiata mesta all'edificio.  
La cosa buona era che non era stato distrutto dalle fondamenta. La cantina rimaneva intatta, così come buona parte del pian terreno. Del primo e del secondo piano rimanevano dei muri portanti, e probabilmente qualche altro elemento strutturale -anche se da quella posizione non avrebbe potuto dirlo con sicurezza. Il tetto era stato interamente sbriciolato.  
Il signor Segundus sospirò. I danni erano tutto sommato riparabili, ma ci sarebbero voluti dei mesi. E l'estate stava volgendo al termine, e Dio solo sapeva quanto difficile sarebbe stato ricostruire una casa nel cuore dell'inverno. Non era un grande esperto di architettura, ma era abbastanza sicuro chela malta e la neve non erano due cose facilmente conciliabili.  
John Segundus, nonostante tutto, considerava se stesso un mago un po' meno che mediocre. Da quando Gilbert Norrell e Jonathan Strange erano spariti all'interno della Torre Nera aveva provato alcuni semplici incantesimi, riuscendovi per buona parte. Tuttavia ricostruire un intero edificio richiedeva, ne era più che certo, magia potentissima. Magia talmente potente che non era nemmeno sicuro che…  
_Oh, cielo! I miei libri!_  
In tutto quel trambusto, e nella fretta di mettere al sicuro i pazienti, Segundus si era completamente scordato della biblioteca.  
(Dal nostro punto di vista ciò non faceva altro altro che rendere onore alla sua umanità e al suo spirito altruista, ma, purtroppo, noi non siamo John Segundus, e quella che a noi ora appare come magnanimità al diretto interessato apparve invece come dabbenaggine, e dabbenaggine bella e buona.)  
Preso dal panico, Segundus corse in direzione delle macerie della casa, ma a pochi passi dall'ingresso -o da quello che _un tempo_ era stato l'ingresso- si sentì afferrare per una manica e strattonare indietro.  
“Io non lo farei, se fossi in voi.” disse una voce grave alle sue spalle, così vicina che Segundus si sentì rizzare i peli sulla nuca.  
Su voltò di scatto, pronto a fronteggiare l'intruso, preparandosi mentalmente ad avere a che fare con un ladro attirato dalle sue preziosissime bottiglie di claret, ora sfortunatamente messe alla portata di tutti.  
Ma era soltanto Childermass, _ovvio che era Childermass_ , perché le disgrazie non venivano mai da sole, e quell'uomo ne era la prova vivente.  
“Signor Childermass!” protestò Segundus, non sapendo se sentirsi sorpreso o oltraggiato o entrambe le cose.  
“Signor Segundus”, salutò l'altro, come per un riflesso istintivo, e profondendosi in un impercettibile inchino “vedo che non avete perso la vostra vecchia abitudine di lanciarvi in imprese pericolose senza prima riflettere.”  
L'ombra di un sorriso parve comparire sul suo volto, ma un momento dopo era già scomparsa, così rapida che Segundus si domandò se non l'avesse per caso immaginata. E, a dirla tutta, nemmeno gli importava. Non aveva ricordi di aver mai incontrato una persona tanto frustrante quanto John Childermass, e che quest'ultimo avesse sorriso o meno era una questione del tutto ininfluente.  
“ _S-signor Childermass_ ” replicò Segundus, cercando di mantenersi calmo e controllato “sono spiacente di informarvi del fatto che non mi trovo né nel momento né nel luogo adatto a tollerare il vostro sarcasmo. Qualora non lo aveste notato, _signore_ ” e levò un indice, ad indicare l'edificio fatiscente alle proprie spalle “mi trovo attualmente in un grosso guaio, e vi prego di avere la bontà di mettere da parte qualsiasi forma di ironia o di scherno che solitamente tanto amate esibire nei miei confronti. Non tollererei mai di dover diventare scortese con qualcuno.” - _anche se si tratta di voi_ , avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma non lo fece.  
Tuttavia, Childermass sembrò aver comunque capito. “Le mie scuse, signor Segundus” mormorò, e parve sincero. “Non era mia intenzione offendervi. Che siate in un grosso guaio mi pare evidente, ma vi sareste trovato in un guaio ben peggiore se vi avessi lasciato entrare lì dentro.” Indicò Starecross Hall con un cenno del capo.  
“Che cosa volete dire?”  
“Voglio dire, _signore”_ replicò Childermass, imitando lo stesso tono petulante che Segundus aveva utilizzato solo qualche momento prima “che l'edificio è pericolante, e che se vi fosse crollata una trave in testa e io, anche potendolo fare, non avessi voluto fermarvi, avrei dovuto convivere con il senso di colpa fino al giorno della mia dipartita.” -inarcò un sopracciglio e sorrise, questa volta per davvero- “Comprendete, adesso?”  
“Oh.”  
Segundus si sentì improvvisamente molto ridicolo, e molto, molto ingrato.  
“Vogliate perdonarmi, signor Childermass.” mormorò mestamente, e gli parve che il sorriso di scherno scomparisse improvvisamente dal volto dell'altro uomo “Ero solo preoccupato per i miei libri. Ieri notte la mia prima preoccupazione era stata quella di mettere al sicuro i miei pazienti, _ovviamente_ , ma passata l'eccitazione del momento mi è sovvenuto che la mia modesta biblioteca si trovava ancora sotto alle macerie, e che potesse essere in qualche modo recuperabile.”  
Childermass annuì, ma non disse nulla. Per qualche momento entrambi rimasero in silenzio, contemplando muti le rovine di Starecross Hall. Lo sguardo di Segundus si posava alternamente da quello scenario di desolazione al viso severo dell'uomo che gli stava di fronte, e il mago non avrebbe saputo dire quale delle due visioni lo agitasse di più.  
Per anni aveva associato quel volto al concetto di _Brutte Notizie,_ e nonostante Segundus avesse poi avuto spesso modo di rivalutarlo, soprattutto dopo gli eventi correlati all'apparizione di John Uskglass, il Re Corvo, non poteva esimersi dal provare una sensazione di disagio nello stare in sua presenza.  
Se Childermass si fosse accorto dello sguardo di Segundus, non ne diede mostra. Continuò ad osservare la casa ancora per qualche minuto, come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
_No, non sta cercando qualcosa_ , realizzò dopo qualche momento Segundus, sentendosi un idiota per non esserci arrivato prima. _Sta studiando come entrare senza rischiare di farsi crollare addosso qualcosa._  
Inutile dire che Segundus aveva indovinato.  
Childermass si sfilò il cappello, e lo posò a terra. Il pesante soprabito finì a fargli compagnia un secondo più tardi.  
“Cosa state-” cominciò Segundus, ma l'altro uomo stava già correndo in direzione della casa.  
“Rimanete dove siete, signor Segundus” gli urlò di rimando, mentre cominciava ad avventurarsi tra le rovine di Starecross Hall “e _per l'amor del cielo_ non toccate nulla finché non ve lo dico.”  
Segundus avrebbe voluto rispondergli qualcosa di piccato, o per lo meno dirgli che era inutile che lo trattasse come un bambino, perché era un uomo adulto e perfettamente capace di badare a se stesso, ma quello era già sparito.  
Incapace di trattenere uno sbuffo di frustrazione, si sedette su ciò che rimaneva di uno dei due pilastri del cancello, ed attese, pregando silenziosamente che non accadesse nulla di brutto.  
Childermass non era decisamente la sua persona preferita al mondo, ma tra il trovarlo estremamente sgradevole e rimanere indifferenti di fronte all'eventualità di una sua morte prematura c'era una bella differenza.  
Ma, fortunatamente, dopo circa una decina di minuti il mago fu di ritorno e, con somma meraviglia di Segundus, camminava tenendo un libro stretto al petto.  
“Siete un uomo molto fortunato, signor Segundus” -disse, porgendogli il prezioso volume “la vostra biblioteca è intatta.”  
Segundus afferrò il libro con entrambe le mani, e guardò su, verso la silhouette di Childermass che si stagliava in controluce contro il sole pomeridiano.  
“Grazie” -sussurrò, sfiorando la copertina con le dita- “vi ringrazio infinitamente, Childermass. _Oh,_ _cielo!_ ” -rise nervosamente, negli occhi una scintilla di entusiasmo infantile- “Non avevo osato sperare che fossero… Che si fossero…”  
“Non penserete mica che adesso io venga a portarveli uno ad uno”, lo interruppe l'altro uomo, guardandosi attorno come se si fosse sentito improvvisamente a disagio. “Ho trovato un passaggio sicuro attraverso quello che rimane del salone d'ingresso. Se _promettete_ ” -lo ammonì, sfilandogli il libro dalle mani e posandolo a terra- “che seguirete le mie indicazioni e non andrete a mettere a repentaglio la vostra vita appoggiandovi ad un pilastro pericolante-”  
“Oh, ma certamente!”, esclamò Segundus, con forse più entusiasmo del dovuto. “Sarò la vostra ombra, signor Childermass!”  
Forse avrebbe dovuto sentirsi offeso per il modo in cui quest'ultimo aveva levato gli occhi al cielo. Incredibilmente, non lo fu.  
  
Un paio di ore più tardi il sole era definitivamente tramontato oltre alle colline, e Childermass e il signor Segundus se ne stavano seduti sul prato che circondava Starecross Hall, sporchi di polvere fin sopra ai capelli, ma con tutti i libri e gli appunti del signor Segundus ordinatamente impilati davanti a loro.  
“Ancora non ci posso credere”, mormorò questi, senza osare distogliere gli occhi dalla pila di volumi che aveva di fronte, quasi nel timore di vederli scomparire nuovamente “li abbiamo salvati tutti, signor Childermass! Tutti!” Sentì un suono provenire dall'altro uomo, una via di mezzo tra una risata ed uno sbuffo. “Come potrò mai ringraziarvi?”  
Childermass si strinse nelle spalle e si alzo in piedi, spazzando via la polvere dai pantaloni con un brusco colpo della mano. “Li avreste recuperati comunque, in un modo o nell'altro”, rispose, mettendo via la pipa e andando a riprendersi cappello e mantello.  
“Ve ne andate?”, domandò Segundus, non potendo fare a meno di sentirsi un poco ingrato.  
“Sta calando la notte, e fareste meglio ad andarvene anche voi.”  
“Siete diretto a York?”  
Childermass non rispose. Slegò il proprio cavallo dall'albero a cui lo aveva legato, e lo condusse per le briglie fino all'inizio della strada. Segundus gli trotterellò dietro.  
“Non so ancora come ringraziarvi, se non fosse stato per voi-”  
“Arrivederci, signor Segundus”, lo interruppe l'altro uomo e, balzato in sella, spronò Brewer al galoppo.  
Segundus rimase a guardarlo per qualche momento, fino a quando la strada curvò dietro ad una collina e nascose cavallo e cavaliere alla sua vista.  
Fu in quel momento che realizzò che non aveva chiesto a Childermass che cosa lo avesse mai condotto a Starecross Hall.  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. Capitolo primo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove John Segundus usa un attrezzo da giardinaggio in modo inusuale, va a passeggio, si fa fare una ramanzina, si ubriaca e si ricorda di un incantesimo.

Come riuscì poi il signor Segundus a trasportare tutti i suoi libri fino in paese, questo non ci è dato saperlo. Nulla ci vieta, tuttavia, di fare qualche congettura.  
Nella piccola rimessa sul retro di Starecross Hall, infatti, il mago teneva riposti alcuni dei propri attrezzi da giardinaggio, tra i quali una piccola carriola. Non era certamente una di quelle belle carriole decorative che si vedono di tanto in tanto nei cortili delle case, o addossate al muro di una cascina, fatte interamente di legno e piene di fiori di lavanda. Era una carriola di ferro, vecchia e un po' arrugginita, con le ruote che stridevano così forte da ricordare il raglio di un asino. Segundus l'aveva utilizzata in passato per trasportare per lo più sacchi di terra e mucchi di foglie secche ma, in quell'occasione, la trasformò in una carriola porta-libri.  
Non dovette essere facile per un ometto della sua corporatura percorrere le miglia che lo separavano dal villaggio di Starecross spingendo quella ferraglia cigolante, e tuttavia ce la fece.  
Quando giunse alla locanda aveva due grosse vesciche sui palmi delle mani, gli stivali infangati e, nonostante il fresco dell'autunno in arrivo, era madido di sudore. Pagò mezza corona in più per avere del sapone e un asciugamano pulito, ma quando arrivò nella propria stanza era talmente stanco che si addormentò a pancia in giù sul letto, senza nemmeno riuscire a togliersi gli stivali. 

Si svegliò l'indomani alle dieci del mattino, con la sensazione di aver dormito per tre giorni filati, e con il bisogno di continuare a farlo per altri sette.  
Noi per primi non sapremmo dirvi come riuscì a trascinarsi fino al pian terreno, dove chiese delle uova, del pane tostato ed una tazza di tè. Mentre faceva colazione cominciò a riflettere sul da farsi. Avrebbe scritto al signor Honeyfoot il mattino stesso, informandolo della buona riuscita del salvataggio dei libri e magari accettando pure il suo invito a trasferirsi momentaneamente a casa sua e di sua moglie -forse avrebbe dovuto provare rammarico al pensiero che ormai le figlie dell'amico erano tutte quante sposate, ma, ad onor del vero, il pensiero nemmeno lo sfiorò. Che si fosse abituato alla propria eterna condizione di scapolo? Non sta a noi giudicare. Con ogni probabilità, gli eventi che verranno raccontati nelle prossime pagine saranno più che sufficienti a sciogliere ogni dubbio sulla questione.

Dopo che si fu finalmente lavato e pettinato -e dopo aver realizzato, con profondo rammarico, di essersi scordato la propria acqua di colonia- si risolse a scrivere al signor Honeyfoot. Chiese carta e penna al locandiere, che gliele fece ovviamente pagare, e la scrittura lo tenne occupato fino a mezzogiorno. Neanche farlo apposta, giusto in tempo per l'arrivo del portalettere.   
Il signor Segundus consegnò la missiva -altri soldi che prendevano il volo- e, visto che il tempo pareva tenere, decise di andare a fare quattro passi attorno al villaggio.  
Ora, come voi avrete già immaginato, il paesino di Starecross era quanto di più modesto ci potesse essere in quel pezzo di Inghilterra. Una ventina di abitazioni -trenta, ad essere generosi-, un fornaio, un ciabattino, un droghiere ed un fabbro. In meno di un'ora, il signor Segundus ne aveva già fatto il giro completo.  
Era quella una sensazione che il buon mago non era più abituato a provare da tempo: la noia.   
John Segundus non era più abituato ad essere inoperoso. Lo era stato -più per volontà altrui che per propria- per un periodo sin troppo lungo, e non desiderava ripetere l'esperienza. Le tristi condizioni in cui versava Starecross Hall probabilmente lo avrebbero costretto a molti mesi di ozio forzato, ma per sua fortuna -e grazie al signor Childermass- i suoi libri c'erano ancora. Si sarebbe dedicato allo studio, e allo studio soltanto.  
E così, rassegnato al fatto che la risposta del signor Honeyfoot non sarebbe arrivata prima dell'indomani mattina, e conscio soprattutto dello sguardo di disapprovazione della corpulenta massaia che lo fissava dalla casa di fronte, il signor Segundus si arrese all'idea che bighellonare tutto il giorno non gli avrebbe giovato in alcun modo, e che quindi tanto valeva mettersi a studiare. 

Rientrato nella cameretta al primo piano della locanda, il signor Segundus passò in rassegna i propri testi di magia, controllandoli in un modo che -per ovvie ragioni- non gli era stato possibile il giorno precedente.   
Mentre esaminava le loro legature, assicurandosi che non si fossero né scollate né scucite, non poté fare a meno di ripensare al modo in cui Childermass sembrava essere capitato a Starecross proprio nel momento del bisogno. Una fortunatissima coincidenza, non c'era di che dubitarne! Avrebbe ringraziato con gioia la propria buona stella, se non fosse stato che associare i termini  _Childermass_  e  _fortuna_  gli risultava, a dirla tutta, un po' complicato.  
Il signor Segundus accarezzò distrattamente il margine di un libro con la punta dell'indice. Nel corso degli anni -e ne erano passati parecchi, suo malgrado!- aveva avuto più volte modo di incontrare quello che un tempo era stato l'assistente di Gilbert Norrell, e non si sarebbe fatto problemi ad ammettere, in tutta franchezza, che di molti di quegli incontri serbava tutt'altro che un buon ricordo.  
Era stato per mezzo di Childermass che Norrell aveva esautorato la Società dei Maghi di York delle proprie competenze. Era stato per mezzo di Childermass che aveva fatto portare via tutti i loro libri, ed era stato Childermass  _in persona!_ , a ben vedere, ad obbligarlo a chiudere la scuola di magia che con tanta dedizione stava cercando di mettere in piedi.  
Ciò nonostante -perché John Segundus non riusciva a fare a meno di essere sincero, soprattutto con se stesso- era stato Childermass a premere affinché Lady Pole venisse affidata alle sue cure. Ed era stato Childermass ad incoraggiarlo ad eseguire l'incantesimo di Martin Pale su quella povera donna. E, sì, certamente, le conseguenze dell'atto non avrebbero potuto essersi rivelate più catastrofiche, ciò nonostante… ciò nonostante quella era stata la sua prima magia. La sua prima,  _vera_  magia.  
E,  _numi celesti!_ , certo che in quel momento Childermass aveva avuto più a cuore la salute del signor Norrell che quella di tutta la gente radunata a Starecross Hall, di questo John Segundus se ne rendeva ben conto. Un uomo fatica a cambiare dall'oggi al domani, per non parlare di un uomo di quella specie!  
Ma quello che importava -quello che  _veramente_  in quel momento gli importava, e quasi non riuscì a credere di averlo realizzato solo dopo tutto quel tempo- era che Childermass avesse creduto in lui quando nessun altro sarebbe stato disposto a farlo. E, non sapeva perché, ma l'idea di essere in qualche modo riuscito a meritarsi la stima di una persona del genere lo faceva sentire inspiegabilmente orgoglioso.

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da un colpo contro la porta della camera.  
Il signor Segundus posò cautamente il libro sul piccolo tavolo dove erano impilati tutti gli altri, e si mise in ascolto. Il colpo si ripeté, stavolta più forte.  
Qualcuno stava bussando.  
Il mago aggrottò le sopracciglia, e andò alla porta. La aprì di uno spiraglio, e sbirciò fuori, temendo non si sa bene quale brusca intrusione, ma scoprì che si trattava soltanto del locandiere.  
“C'è un calesse che vi aspetta in strada”, borbottò l'uomo, che pareva quasi seccato.  
“Un… un calesse?”  
Ma l'oste se ne stava già tornando al piano di sotto, grattandosi la pelata con le unghie smangiate della mano destra.  
Segundus corse alla finestra e si affacciò in strada. C'era veramente un calesse posteggiato di fronte alla locanda, e accanto al calesse altri non c'era che il signor Honeyfoot, che lo salutava agitando giovialmente la mano.  
“Signor Honeyfoot!” -gridò il signor Segundus, guardando incredulo l'amico- “Non avrei mai osato sperare-”  
“Sono corso a preparare i cavalli non appena ho ricevuto la vostra lettera” -replicò l'altro mago, sorridendo amabilmente. “Come vi ho già detto, la mia casa è anche la vostra casa. E questa sera vi aspetta lo stufato di mia moglie.”  
Lo stomaco di Segundus brontolò con entusiasmo.

I due maghi caricarono i libri e partirono in direzione di York, con grande dispiacere del locandiere, che avrebbe fatto volentieri affidamento sui soldi del signor Segundus anche per quella notte.   
Giunti in High Petergate vennero accolti dalla signora Honeyfoot, che per tutta la durata della cena non fece altro che guardare sconsolata Segundus e affermare che era un vero peccato che un così bel ragazzo fosse destinato a rimanere scapolo, perché il celibato proprio non gli si addiceva.   
“Ancora qualche anno e i vostri capelli saranno tutti grigi” -affermò la donna, scuotendo la testa- “E allora sì che nessuna ragazza vi vorrà. Siete ancora in età per trovare moglie, ma dovete fare in fretta! A questo proposito, so che una mia vicina, la signora Paddleton, ha una figlia che è ancora zitella… Non è più giovanissima, povera creatura, deve avere circa ventiquattro anni, ma visto che non siete più un ragazzino nemmeno voi, signor Segundus, la cosa non parrebbe poi così strana, ed inoltre-”  
Fu in quel momento che Segundus realizzò che, molto spesso, il signor Honeyfoot invidiava la sua vita da scapolo.

Nelle settimane seguenti il signor Segundus ebbe più volte modo di incolpare i troppi bicchieri di vino bevuti nel corso della serata per la sconsiderata decisione che si era ritrovato a prendere e che si rivelò essere la causa scatenante di tutta la serie di catastrofici avvenimenti che lo portarono a dire e a fare cose che non avrebbe mai pensato di dire o di fare nel corso della propria vita.   
In fin dei conti, in quanto mago avrebbe dovuto sapere fin troppo bene che  _stregare una gallina per farle_ _deporre_ _delle uova d'oro_  era la cosa meno indicata da fare per risolvere i propri problemi economici.  
E il fatto che il signor Honeyfoot, al quinto bicchiere di vino, avesse approvato con entusiasmo la sua idea, non sarebbe dovuta di certo essere considerata una valida scusa. Lo sapevano pure i sassi che l'uomo tendeva a diventare eccessivamente gioviale ed entusiasta dopo il terzo bicchiere, e a perdere di vista il senso del reale e a dare ragione all'amico su qualsiasi questione, perché era un dato di fatto che il signor Segundus fosse una persona facile da offendere e pure un po' permalosa, e il signor Honeyfoot tutto desiderava tranne un battibecco.  
Ma no, a quanto pareva John Segundus sembrava non sapere tutto questo. O, se anche lo avesse saputo, aveva semplicemente deciso di ignorarlo.

Avvenne così che, quella sera, mentre entrambi sedevano davanti al camino -spento, ovviamente, data la bella stagione- e cercavano un modo per risollevare Starecross Hall dalla triste situazione in cui era precipitata, che il signor Segundus, Dio solo sa come, si ricordò di un incantesimo -nulla più di un appunto scribacchiato- capace di produrre ricchezza tramite l'utilizzo di una gallina.   
Non avrebbe saputo dire come quel particolare incantesimo fosse comparso tra i propri libri. Ricordava di averlo visto di sfuggita, ma di non averci prestato più di tanto attenzione. Era un uomo parco, il signor Segundus, che rammendava i propri cappotti piuttosto che comprarsene uno nuovo, e che si era abituato così tanto a vivere nella modestia, che l'idea di una grande ricchezza non lo aveva mai neppure sfiorato.  
Tutto questo, per lo meno, prima che quello stupido uragano gli radesse al suolo la casa.

Prima di proseguire nella narrazione, però, riteniamo opportuno mettervi a conoscenza di un dato importante: il signor Segundus non sapeva reggere il vino.Non sapeva reggere nulla di più forte del rosolio, a dirla tutta, e, come se non bastasse, riusciva a procurarsi dei postumi memorabili già dopo tre soli bicchieri di vino bianco. Capirete con facilità -poiché stupidi non siete- il motivo per il quale quella sera non si accorse di un paio di cose fondamentali: cose che verranno, per vostro diletto, chiarite in seguito, e che saranno la causa di tanti malintesi, nonché del finale inaspettato della nostra storia.   
Fatta questa breve ma fondamentale premessa, ci sentiamo autorizzati a continuare

Il signor Segundus corse a rompicollo fino al piano superiore, spalancò la porta della propria stanza e si lanciò verso il letto, dove aveva precedentemente appoggiato i propri adorati libri in attesa di trovare ad essi una sistemazione più consona.  
Ne sfogliò rapidamente un paio, prestando bene attenzione ai punti in cui la rilegatura era stata ribattuta e alle pagine che gli sembravano un po' troppo spesse, e facendo nel mentre volare in giro un sacco di fogli e di foglietti che aveva scritto a mano nel corso degli anni e che non si era mai preso la briga di riordinare.  
Finalmente, dopo una decina di minuti buoni, lo trovò.  
Era un ritaglio insignificante, strappato maldestramente nella parte superiore e coperto da una grafia nervosa che -Segundus poteva giurarci- non gli apparteneva.  
Ciò nondimeno, era esattamente quello che stava cercando.  
“ _..._ _sia fatto d'oro e d'argento un grande tesoro. Si prenda una gallina, bianca e con la coda nera,_ _e le si ungano zampe ed ali con olio di colza_ _e la si porti a dormire con sé per una notte intera.”_  
Non era l'incantesimo più difficile che John Segundus avesse mai realizzato, ma era probabilmente il più strano. Tuttavia, complici l'ora tarda, il vino e il signor Honeyfoot -che nel frattempo lo aveva raggiunto, e che schiamazzava entusiasta asserendo che tutti i loro problemi sarebbero spariti nel giro di un paio di covate- si risolse ad eseguirlo.  
Ben presto gli sovvenne, però, che per garantire il buon funzionamento della magia gli mancava un ingrediente fondamentale.  
Gli mancava una gallina.


	3. Capitolo secondo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove John Segundus fa il gallo nel pollaio, e quasi ci lascia le penne.

Entrare in un pollaio nel cuore della notte ed uscirne con una chioccia sottobraccio non si rivelò essere un'impresa facile, nemmeno se il pollaio in questione era quello del signor Honeyfoot.

Le galline, infatti, sono esseri infidi e malevoli.

Il loro aspetto placido non deve trarvi in inganno. Al di sotto delle loro piume morbide, e della ciccia che conferisce loro il peculiare aspetto pollesco che tutti noi abbiamo bene in mente, si nascondono degli artigli affilati come rasoi, ed un becco che non vede l'ora di cavarvi un occhio con un'unica, precisa e letale beccata.

Il signor Segundus, tuttavia, era un uomo di città, e in quanto uomo di città aveva raramente avuto a che fare con una gallina in piume e cresta -tuttalpiù aveva incontrato dei polli già spennati e con la testa mozzata, e solo perché li aveva acquistati dal macellaio e li aveva portati a casa (non senza mascherare un certo disgusto) tenendoli per le zampe.

Ma il vino lo aveva reso audace, e la possibilità di poter pagare una squadra di muratori che riparassero Starecross Hall lo aveva reso euforico, e così non ci pensò due volte a dirigersi verso il pollaio che si trovava in fondo al cortile dell'amico.

Una volta giunto in prossimità della sgangherata costruzione, il signor Segundus chiese cortesemente al signor Honeyfoot di aspettarlo fuori, e di tenere in alto la lanterna per aiutarlo a vedere dove mettere i piedi, perché sarebbe stata una vera disgrazia se fosse scivolato a terra e fosse finito per macchiarsi di guano e di sporcizia il fondo dei pantaloni. Erano i suoi pantaloni migliori, quelli. Praticamente nuovi, e in ottime condizioni: avevano solo quattro anni e, se non fosse stato per il fatto che erano completamente lisi al livello delle ginocchia, e con un paio di cuciture un po' sfilacciate all'altezza della coscia sinistra, avrebbero potuto benissimo essere scambiati per un paio di braghe appena uscite dalla bottega di un sarto.

Il signor Honeyfoot gli fece un cenno di incoraggiamento, e Segundus, ancora un po' brillo, entrò nel pollaio.

Là dentro l'oscurità era pressoché totale.

Segundus trattenne il respiro e strizzò gli occhi, cercando di distinguere, in mezzo a tutto quel buio, la sagoma chiara e grassottella di una gallina bianca.

“L'avete trovata, signor Segundus?” -gli urlò Honeyfoot dal cortile- “Vi serve una mano?”

Il mago si voltò in direzione della voce dell'amico. “Non si vede niente!” -esclamò, pieno di disappunto- “Il pollaio sembra completamente vuot-”

 _Cooooo._  
  
Il signor Segundus fece un salto sul posto.

“Avete detto qualcosa?”, domandò Honeyfoot, che era un po' duro d'orecchio.

“C-credo di averla trovat- _oh santi numi, qualcosa mi sta beccando la caviglia!”_

Quel _qualcosa_ era, i lettori lo avranno già intuito, nient'altro che un pollo. Un pollo che per lo spavento John Segundus fece volare via con una pedata male assestata.

Grosso, grossissimo errore.

Nel momento stesso in cui la gallina venne calciata, l'intero pollaio insorse.

In seguito il signor Segundus avrebbe ricordato quella notte come una delle più spaventose e traumatiche di tutta la sua vita.

Nascoste dall'oscurità, e senza dargli il tempo di realizzare cosa stesse accadendo, dodici galline piombarono addosso al mago. Un turbinio di ali, di zampe, di penne e di creste, di assordanti _coccodé_ e di beccate che parevano arrivare da qualsiasi punto possibile, persino da sottoterra. Segundus, reso cieco dall'oscurità e ora pure sordo dallo starnazzare della legione demoniaca - _come altrimenti avrebbe potuto definirla?!_ \- che lo aveva assalito, cominciò a correre completamente a caso da una parte all'altra del pollaio.

“Sciò! Sciò, bestiacce!” -strillò, ben poco virilmente, mollando manate e a destra e a manca e cercando inutilmente di ritrovare la via d'uscita- “Quelli sono i bottoni del mio panciott- _ahi!_ Oh, per l'amor del cielo, _signor Honeyfoot_ , fate qualcosa! Bestiacce, _bestiacce!_ _Lasciate stare la mia cravatta!_ ”

Attirato dalle grida dell'amico, il mago più anziano fece irruzione nel pollaio brandendo la lanterna come se fosse stata uno scudo, ritrovandosi ad assistere al desolante spettacolo del signor Segundus preso a beccate da una decina di galline particolarmente offese ed arruffate.

“Non rimarrò dentro un minuto di più!” -esclamò quest'ultimo, correndo verso l'uscita con alle calcagna un gallo particolarmente riottoso- “Non ho mai visto degli animali tanto aggressivi _in tutta la mia vita!”_

Il signor Honeyfoot sospirò, e si rimboccò le maniche.

  
Meno di cinque minuti dopo il buon uomo riemergeva con una gallinella sottobraccio, che chiocciava tutta allegra e si faceva tranquillamente grattare sotto alla gola.

“La vostra gallina, signor Segundus”, annunciò giovialmente, porgendogliela con entrambe le mani.  
Il mago la prese, riluttante e con i polsi che gli tremavano, squadrandola con sospetto come se minacciasse di ricominciare a beccarlo da un momento all'altro.

Ma la gallina, con suo grande stupore, se ne stava quieta in braccio, e si lasciava pure accarezzare sul dorso senza protestare. Non che Segundus avesse qualsivoglia desiderio di farle le coccole. Visto il modo in cui lei e le sue amiche avevano appena ridotto i suoi vestiti -e la sua persona- doveva ritenersi fortunata a non essere già stata issata sullo spiedo.

“Bianca e con le penne della coda nere, ho detto bene?”, domandò il signor Honeyfoot, guardando la chioccia con approvazione.

Il signor Segundus annuì. “Ora ci servirebbe solamente dell'olio di colza e… be', uno di noi due dovrebbe portarla a dormire con sé.”, disse, ignorando deliberatamente il _cooo_ di severa disapprovazione dell'animale.

“Ah, non guardate me!”, protestò l'amico, alzando le mani in segno di resa. “Devo già condividere il letto con mia moglie e, parola mia, non credo che sarebbe molto contenta se portassi un'ospite non desiderata in camera!”

Il discorso di Honeyfoot, sulla carta, non faceva una grinza. Tuttavia nulla riuscì a levare Segundus dalla convinzione che le vere motivazioni dell'uomo fossero molto differenti.

  
La sua tesi venne confermata circa mezz'ora dopo quando, unte le penne con l'olio di colza, il mago si apprestò a portare la gallina nella propria stanza.

La depositò ai piedi nel letto, dove ovviamente il volatile si mise a fare di tutto, tranne che accovacciarsi e mettersi a pisolare.

“Vai a dormire, per favore”, la supplicò il signor Segundus, fissandola accoratamente mentre si svestiva.   
La gallina, per tutta risposta, cominciò a lisciarsi le penne.

“Non puoi iniziare a pulirti adesso!”, protestò, e la pungolò con l'indice per farla smettere- “L'olio è ancora fresco! Sporcherai tutto e non te ne rimarrà più niente addosso!”

La chioccia arruffò le piume, oltraggiata, ed emise un _coccodé_ di puro sdegno.

Il mago si strinse la radice del naso tra pollice e indice. Chiuse gli occhi, inspirò e contò fino a dieci. Ricordò a se stesso di essere un uomo adulto, un uomo adulto che nella vita aveva affrontato mali ben peggiori di una gallina con un pessimo carattere. Quando parlò, fu sorpreso dalla calma che riscontrò nella propria voce.

“Ascoltami bene, amica mia, perché non te lo ripeterò un'altra volta. Non mi interessa se sei un uccello e non sei in grado di capire quello che sto dicendo, perché sono stanco delle persone che non mi danno retta e che pensano di poter fare con me quello che vogliono solo perché io ritengo fondamentale mantenere un atteggiamento educato e cordiale nei confronti del prossimo. Io, per quanto mi riguarda, ho sempre ritenuto che la gentilezza e la cortesia fossero qualità fondamentali da coltivare, e sono _grandemente dispiaciuto_ che moltissime persone, il signor Childermass ad esempio, siano convinte che, almeno per quanto riguarda la mia persona, questi due termini siano sinonimi di ingenuità. Ho tollerato una moltitudine di comportamenti abusivi nei miei confronti nel corso degli anni, e non lascerò _in alcun modo_ che la mia autorità venga messa in discussione da una chioccia!”

Se la gallina avesse realmente dato mostra di comprendere il discorso del signor Segundus, questo risulterebbe difficile da capire. Cionondimeno, con grande sorpresa del mago, terminata la sfuriata lo guardò inclinando la testa di lato, e si accovacciò quieta quieta sul copriletto.

“ _Oh_ ”, esclamò Segundus, non sapendo bene come reagire di fronte a tanta, improvvisa mansuetudine “molto… molto bene, quindi.”

Quasi si sarebbe aspettato una risposta da parte della gallina, ma quella si limitò a piegare la testa sotto l'ala e a chiudere gli occhi.

“ _Hmpf!”_ , fu il piccolo verso compiaciuto che sfuggì dalle labbra del mago. Si infilò la camicia da notte e se la sistemò meglio all'altezza delle spalle, gonfiando il petto in un atteggiamento di orgogliosa fierezza. Ogni tanto fare la voce grossa serviva a qualcosa.

  
  


 

 

  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 


	4. Capitolo terzo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove una padella per le castagne diventa un'insperata arma di difesa.

Il viaggiatore che da York si fosse recato, per affari o per ventura, verso le remote brughiere a settentrione, si sarebbe imbattuto in uno spettacolo curioso.  
Due uomini sedevano alla cassetta di un vecchio calesse. Il primo -più vecchio dell'altro- aveva un'espressione di placida serenità nel volto tondo e rubizzo, accuratamente sbarbato e contornato da rughe che lo rendevano amabile piuttosto che anziano.  
Il secondo -pallido quanto il primo, se non addirittura di più- si guardava attorno con un atteggiamento a metà tra l'incuriosito e il timoroso. Teneva le mani raccolte in grembo e la testa incassata tra le spalle, dando l'impressione di essere pronto a ritirarsi e a scomparire dentro ai propri vestiti come una tartaruga dentro ad un guscio, se mai ce ne fosse stato il bisogno.  
Tra di essi, sedeva un pollo.  
  
Il signor Honeyfoot fece schioccare le redini.  
“Continuo a non comprendere per quale motivo abbiate ritenuto opportuno partire alla volta di Starecross così di buon mattino.”  
Il signor Segundus lanciò un'occhiata alla gallina, che osservava la campagna con aria vigile -anche se decisamente confusa.  
La questione, in tutta onestà, era complicata.  
Quando quel mattino Segundus si era svegliato, e aveva contemplato lo strano spettacolo ai piedi del proprio letto -una gallina con le penne bianche e nere che ronfava acciambellata alla maniera di un gatto- era stato preso da un inspiegabile quanto irrazionale timore.  
Non che non gli piacesse la casa del signor Honeyfoot. Era spaziosa ed accogliente, e la signora Honeyfoot si prodigava molto per renderla calorosa ed ospitale. Aveva una stanza tutta per lui, un materasso confortevole, un copriletto di lana, una scrivania e tutto quello che potesse desiderare. No, John Segundus amava la casa del signor Honeyfoot, e tuttavia sentiva che quello non era il posto giusto in cui stare.  
“È difficile da spiegare” -rispose- “e non capisco nemmeno se possa avere senso. Ritengo che la gallina debba stare a Starecross. Dopotutto, è per Starecross che l'abbiamo incantata.”  
Il signor Honeyfoot si passò l'indice sulle labbra con aria pensierosa.  
“Starecross è in rovina, signor Segundus. E non è nemmeno detto che la gallina sia in grado di deporre un uovo già domattina!”  
“Oh, non me lo ricordate!” -sospirò il mago- “E tuttavia alcune stanze del pianterreno sono ancora in buono stato. Sarà facile accedervi: è stato così che ho recuperato i miei libri.”  
L'amico gli scoccò un'occhiata dubbiosa. “Dovrete ritenervi fortunato se non vi crollerà il soffitto sulla testa.”  
Segundus sospirò mestamente. “Mi riterrei fortunato per molto meno, signor Honeyfoot.”  
  
Ed infine eccoli lì, uomo e gallina, soli all'interno di ciò che rimaneva di Starecross Hall.  
Era stato difficile convincere il signor Honeyfoot che il signor Segundus non avrebbe corso alcun pericolo, e che sarebbe stato benissimo in grado di occuparsi da solo di  _Bertina._  
 _(_ “Fa rima con  _gallina_!” aveva esclamato il buon uomo, stringendosi nelle spalle e sorridendo amabilmente all'altro mago.)  
Solo dopo che Honeyfoot ebbe fatto promettere a Segundus di scrivergli quotidianamente per informarlo dei progressi ottenuti dall'incantesimo, e solo dopo che quest'ultimo ebbe giurato e spergiurato che non si sarebbe fatto piovere addosso calcinacci e calcestruzzo -per non parlare di un'intera trave di legno massiccio-, i due maghi si separarono.  
Il più anziano volse i cavalli in direzione di York, e se ne partì da Starecross Hall canticchiando un motivetto vecchio di almeno trent'anni. Quanto al signor Segundus, si infilò la chioccia sottobraccio, e si avventurò dentro all'edificio attraverso il passaggio che Childermass era stato così tanto bravo da scovare.  
Farsi largo tra pilastri caduti e tegole crollate non era un'impresa molto facile, soprattutto se eseguita tenendo un volatile stretto sotto all'ascella. In tutta onestà, non esisteva al mondo gallina più mite di Bertina, ma ciò nonostante la sua presenza impediva a Segundus di servirsi liberamente del braccio sinistro.  
Come fu, e come non fu, dopo qualche peripezia il mago giunse in quello che un tempo era il salone di rappresentanza di Starecross Hall.  
“Questa, Bertina” annunciò con aria solenne, deponendo a terra la povera bestia “è la tua nuova casa. Ha avuto giorni migliori, ma grazie al tuo aiuto ritornerà come nuova in men che non si dica.” Si accucciò verso di lei, e posò i palmi delle mani sulle ginocchia. “Sarai la gallina più importante di tutto lo Yorkshire.”  
Se Bertina si fosse sentita in soggezione di fronte ad una responsabilità così grande, di certo non ne diede mostra. Si mise addirittura a raspare per terra con le zampe, sperando forse di trovare insetti e lombrichi nascosti tra la frange del tappeto. Uno scarafaggio disattento sbucò da sotto una nappa, e la chioccia non perse tempo a farlo sparire.  
Il signor Segundus distolse lo sguardo, sgomento, per un istante, di fronte a tanta aviaria ferocia. Le leggi della natura gli erano sempre sembrate insensatamente crudeli.  
Lasciò la gallina alle proprie occupazioni, e si avventurò in un breve giro di ricognizione. L'accesso al secondo piano era completamente interdetto, ma cucina, dispensa e quello che in tempi migliori si sarebbe sicuramente chiamato  _salotto_  erano stati fortunatamente risparmiati.  
L'unico rammarico del povero signor Segundus è che tutti i suoi vestiti e i suoi effetti personali rimanevano confinati al piano superiore. Il signor Honeyfoot gli aveva fatto la bontà di prestargli qualcosa di suo -qualcosa che gli era appartenuto quando era più giovane e magro, e quindi inevitabilmente fuori moda di almeno un ventennio- e così una redingote lisa e di un improbabile color granata, due camicie ingiallite, due paia di braghe con le ginocchia consumate e e una camicia da notte erano diventati tutto il guardaroba dello sfortunato mago. Ad ogni modo, la sua eterna ristrettezza economica non gli aveva mai concesso di vestirsi veramente bene -era sempre curato, il signor Segundus, ma mai ben vestito- e quindi non se ne dolette più di tanto.  
Il salottino divenne, per chiare ragioni, la sua stanza da letto. L'alternativa sarebbe stata dormire su una delle panche della cucina -una prospettiva tutt'altro che allettante, e per di più molto scomoda- e per sua fortuna l'unico divano presente era incredibilmente di grandi dimensioni. Una volta distesosi su di esso, avrebbe avuto soltanto i piedi fuori.  
  
La mattinata trascorse in preparativi.  
La cura e la dedizione del signor Segundus resero presto l'ambiente una sistemazione più che dignitosa. Erano sopravvissuti un paio di caminetti, dove la sera avrebbe scoppiettato un bel fuoco -sempre che il mago fosse riuscito a trovare della legna che non fosse umida- e gran parte delle stoviglie e delle suppellettili della cucina erano in buone condizioni e pronte ad essere utilizzate.  
Verso le ultime ore del pomeriggio, uomo e gallina potevano ben dire di essere a casa.  
Adesso non restava che aspettare.  
  
Essendo mutile le istruzioni dell'incantesimo, il signor Segundus non aveva la minima idea di quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto prima che Bertina deponesse il primo uovo.  
Quando quel mattino si era svegliato e aveva visto il proprio letto -fortunatamente, avrebbe voluto dire- intonso e privo di uova di qualsivoglia natura, sulle prime si era sentito scoraggiato. Non aveva una grande dimestichezza con gli animali da cortile, ma era abbastanza sicuro che le galline deponessero le uova più o meno al levare del sole, e per di più quotidianamente.  
“Forse le ci vorrà soltanto un po' di tempo” aveva commentato tra sé e sé, carezzandola cautamente sul dorso.  
Quanto tempo le sarebbe occorso, questo non lo sapeva. Ma qualcosa gli diceva che, una volta che la gallina si fosse ambientata a Starecross, tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.  
  
Il suo istinto avrebbe dovuto avvertirlo pure di un'altra cosa, ma se ne guardò bene di farlo.  
Proprio sulle soglie dell'imbrunire, mentre il povero mago era chino sotto ad un mobile diroccato a recuperare un paio di candele per la notte, un rumore di zoccoli giunse dalla strada.  
  
Ora, la situazione, per il nostro signor Segundus, non era certo delle più semplici.  
Momentaneamente sprovvisto della porta d'ingresso, e costretto ad eseguire una elaborata gimcana per poter uscire di casa -e, sulle soglie dei quarant'anni, una gimcana non era di certo la più benvenuta delle eventualità- non poté fare altro che rimanere in attesa, domandandosi se per caso fosse giunto un visitatore non annunciato.  
C'era, a dire il vero, un'insinuante vocina alla base del proprio cervello; una vocina che ripeteva con voce agitata (e che somigliava vagamente a quella della signora Honeyfoot) che si trattava di un bandito o di un delinquente girovago, che aveva adocchiato Starecross Hall con la ferma decisione di farne un rifugio per la notte.  
Segundus afferrò il lungo manico di un padellone di rame, e trattenne il fiato.  
Qualcuno si stava facendo largo tra le macerie e si stava dirigendo dritto verso di lui, sfruttando con abilità lo stesso passaggio che Segundus stesso aveva utilizzato per entrare. Qualcuno che doveva essere uno scassinatore esperto, vista la velocità con cui i suoi passi si avvicinavano, oppure un mendicente che conosceva bene il percorso, entrato forse a Starecross pure la notte prima, approfittando dell'assenza di Segundus?  
Di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse, il mago rifiutò di farsi trovare impreparato. Non appena una sagoma, più nera del nero, emerse dall'oscurità, le si scagliò contro brandendo la padella con tutte le proprie forze, ben deciso a non permettere a nessuno, nemmeno al--  
“ _Signor Childermass!_ ” esclamò, metà stupito e metà adirato (e forse, ma solo forse, un poco spaventato), quando una mano guantata afferrò la padella e, senza tanti complimenti, gliela strappò di mano.  
Il signor Childermass -per l'appunto- sembrava vagamente perplesso da una tale ed improvvisa manifestazione di aggressività. Guardò prima la padella e poi il signor Segundus, come a chiedersi come fosse possibile che esistesse un'arma ancora più inefficiente di uno schioppo caricato a nocciole, ed accennò un breve inchino.  
“Buonasera a lei, signor Segundus.”  
Ma Segundus, ci duole ammetterlo, non era dell'umore adatto ai convenevoli. Tutt'altro.  
“Come osate introdurvi in casa mia?!” Fu il grido strozzato che gli uscì di gola, non appena si riebbe dalla sorpresa. “Come osate, signor Childermass?!”  
L'altro mago parve non scomporsi. “Al momento siete sprovvisto di un battente”, replicò, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Il signor Segundus non poté fare altro che rimanere esterrefatto ed indignato davanti ad una simile sfacciataggine, e si premurò di farglielo sapere, e pure con grande dovizia di particolari. Il suo sgradito ospite, tuttavia, non sembrò darsene pena. Tutt'altro. Si sbottonò il soprabito e lo lanciò con malagrazia sopra ad una delle panche della cucina, facendo -Segundus osservò, con un fremito di orrore- come se fosse a casa propria.  
“Vorreste per lo meno avere il buon cuore di spiegarmi la vostra improvvisa incursione?” Sbottò quest'ultimo, esasperato, e facendo appello a tutta la propria forza d'animo per ignorare gli stivali di Childermass e la scia di chiazze di fango che stavano lasciando sul pavimento che aveva appena pulito.  
Il nuovo arrivato sembrava trovare tutto molto divertente. “Adesso ragioniamo”, fu la sua laconica risposta. L'ombra di un sorriso gli attraversò per un istante il volto.  
“D-domando scusa?”  
Childermass sospirò d'impazienza. “Nulla. Mi domandavo, semplicemente, quando avreste smesso di protestare e avreste cominciato a pormi le giuste domande.”  
Il signor Segundus pensò di non essere mai stato così tanto vicino a mettere le mani addosso a qualcuno come in quel momento.  
“Voi siete impossibile!” sbottò, esasperato, passandosi le mani tra i capelli in un gesto di frustrazione “Esigo una spiegazione, signor Childermass!”  
Quest'ultimo ridacchiò e, messosi comodo sulla panca, si appoggiò con i gomiti al piano del tavolo.  
“Un uccellino mi ha detto che state facendo magie.”  
La risposta fu così vaga che Segundus, per un momento, non poté fare altro che aggrottare le sopracciglia, in preda alla confusione.  
“S-sono un mago praticante!”, protestò, sentendosi improvvisamente offeso “E senza dubbio immagino che dopo vent'anni passati al servizio di un uomo come Gilbert Norrell i miei modesti tentativi vi sembrino ben poca cosa, e sono  _realmente desolato, s_ ignor Childermass, se sono in qualche modo venuto meno alle  _grandi_ aspettative che  _sicuramente_  avevate su di me, ma debbo informarvi, signore, che per quanto insignificanti i miei sforzi possano esservi sembrati, io--”  
“Cristo santissimo, ma quanto parlate? Sembrerebbe quasi che amiate il suono della vostra voce più di ogni altra cosa al mondo” lo interruppe l'altro, genuinamente incredulo. “È vostra abitudine fraintendere ogni parola pronunciata dal vostro prossimo, ed interpretarla come una diretta accusa nei confronti della vostra persona? Perché, in questo caso, è bene che io mi prepari per le prossime volte.”  
Un acceso rossore colorò le guance del signor Segundus. “Vorreste persino negarmi il diritto di mostrarmi contrariato nel momento in cui si entra in casa mia senza prima farsi annunciare, e si procede rapidamente nel mancarmi di rispetto, arrivando quasi ad insultare la mia persona?”  
A questa nuova arringa, il signor Childermass parve convinto a cedere terreno. “Le mie scuse, signor Segundus.” Disse, abbassando brevemente lo sguardo. “Non era mia intenzione offendervi.”  
In tutta onestà, il signor Segundus non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vincere la contesa così presto. Si sentì persino in dovere di rincuorare l'ospite con una o due parole cordiali, ma venne nuovamente interrotto.  
“Ciò che io intendevo, signor Segundus”, riprese Childermass, scegliendo con cautela le proprie parole “è che ho saputo che vi stavate dedicando a delle magie che avrebbero potuto aiutarvi a rimettere in sesto questo posto. Ero semplicemente curioso.”  
Segundus si fece sospettoso. “Come lo avete saputo?”  
“Ho i miei metodi”, rispese l'altro, ed un sorriso fu il massimo che il mago ottenne da quella questione.  
Per una frazione di secondo cadde il silenzio. Poi, come se fosse stato colto da un'idea improvvisa, Childermass parlò.  
“Perché non avete chiesto aiuto alla signora Lennox?”  
Segundus sospirò mestamente. Che cosa gliene poteva importare, a quell'uomo, delle vicende di Starecross Hall? “La mia cara patrona è passata a miglior vita lo scorso luglio” si ritrovò a rispondere, suo malgrado. “Il caldo dell'estate deve esserle stato fatale. Mi ha lasciato questa casa nel testamento, ovviamente, che Dio la benedica, ma in quanto all'eredità...” -sospirò- “Un'infinità di nipoti e di cugini di quarto grado, da quel che ho capito. Non mi hanno lasciato un soldo.”  
Childermass annuì silenziosamente, con aria grave.  
“Ma Starecross Hall non verserà in questa triste situazione ancora per molto!” esclamò, ergendosi in tutta la sua altezza per l'orgoglio “Ho trovato un incantesimo che ci risolleverà da questo penoso stato d'indigenza, e sono lieto di annunciare che la magia è già in atto!”  
Gli angoli della bocca di Childermass si inclinarono in un impercettibile sorriso.  
“Ma davvero?”, domandò, tra il sarcastico e l'incuriosito.  
“Davvero!”, rispose il signor Segundus, con forse un po' troppo entusiasmo del dovuto. Ah, lo leggeva lo scetticismo sul volto dell'altro mago! Ma si sarebbe ricreduto, e presto. Oh, sì che lo avrebbe fatto! “Abbiate la pazienza di attendere un momento, e ve ne darò la prova!”  
Lasciato Childermass in cucina, il signor Segundus corse verso la propria improvvisata camera da letto, dove Bertina riposava dentro ad un cesto di vimini. Afferrò la gallina, che chiocciò debolmente in segno di protesta, e tornò vittorioso dal proprio ospite.  
Il quale, con sommo scoramento del nostro protagonista, non sembrò più di tanto impressionato.  
“Un pollo?”, domandò, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“Una gallina!” rispose Segundus, punto sul vivo “Una gallina che presto sfornerà così tante uova d'oro da trasformare questa casa in una reggia, signor Childermass.”  
Childermass sembrò essere sul punto di ribattere qualcosa di particolarmente sagace, ma proprio in quel momento accadde un fatto molto singolare: la gallina si liberò dalla presa del signor Segundus, e svolazzò fino al grembo dell'altro uomo, dove si appollaiò tutta contenta, e chiocciò allegra.  
Childermass rivolse a Segundus un'occhiata che con ogni probabilità voleva dire  _e questo cosa diavolo significa?_ , ma l'altro mago era addirittura più spiazzato di lui. Spiazzato e vagamente geloso, dal momento in cui il proprio -anche se temporaneo- animale da compagnia sembrava apprezzare la presenza di una persona che lui trovava oltremodo sgradevole.  
“Bertina!”, la rimproverò, puntellando le mani sui propri fianchi. “Ti pare questo il modo di comportarti?”  
Ma sgomento ed indignazione furono presto dissolti. Come Childermass fu rapido a fargli notare, la gallina aveva appena deposto un uovo. 


	5. Capitolo quarto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove si scopre che, a volte, affettare con violenza delle carote può avere effetti terapeutici.

Non era un uovo d'oro.  
È necessario fare questa importantissima premessa, prima di proseguire con la nostra storia.  
Non era un uovo d'oro, né d'argento, né di qualsivoglia materiale prezioso. Era un uovo bianco e liscio -forse appena appena poroso- simile in tutto e per tutto ad un comunissimo uovo di gallina.  
Childermass lo prese delicatamente in mano e lo porse a Segundus, che lo guardò con aria smarrita.  
_Eppure ero sicuro che l'incantesimo av_ _rebbe_ _funzionato._  
Il signor Segundus sapeva che non c'era nulla di razionale nella sua convinzione, soprattutto alla luce del fatto che lui per primo non era famoso per gli incantesimi riusciti al primo colpo. Sapeva che le chance di fallimento erano alte, soprattutto perché l'incantesimo era vecchio ed incompleto, e chissà quanti passaggi si era perso per strada nella fretta. Ciò nonostante, più forte ancora dei razionali timori, dal momento in cui la magia era stata compiuta si era fatta strada in lui una sensazione -calda e rassicurante come una tazza di tè in un giorno d'inverno, una sensazione che odorava di cuoio, di muschio e di pioggia, e che aveva cominciato ad aleggiare attorno alla gallina nel momento stesso in cui l'incantesimo era stato lanciato. Segundus si era aggrappato a quella sensazione con la cieca fiducia di un bambino -ed altrettanto entusiasmo- e, per l'ennesima volta, si trovò a dover constatare di aver preso un abbaglio.  
Prese l'uovo dalle mani di Childermass, e sospirò.   
“Sono un illuso”, mormorò sconsolato, rigirandoselo tra le mani. “Deridetemi pure, signor Childermass. So che non aspettavate altro”, aggiunse, senza riuscire a sollevare lo sguardo sull'altro mago.  
Il signor Childermass lo guardò costernato. “Avete davvero una bassa considerazione di me, signor Segundus. Non ho mai desiderato di vedervi fallire, e di certo non per una questione che vi sta così tanto a cuore.”   
Bertina, ancora appollaiata sulle sue ginocchia, iniziò a becchettarlo amorevolmente sul polso. Childermass scostò la mano, ma il volatile parve non farci caso, e prese a strusciare la propria minuscola testa contro i bottoni del suo rovinatissimo panciotto.   
“Sembra che siate riuscito a renderla inaspettatamente affettuosa”, borbottò, non essendo abituato alle manifestazioni d'affetto, in particolar modo provenienti dai polli.  
Segundus si lasciò sfuggire una risata nervosa. “Avreste dovuto vederla quando ho cercato di catturarla. Mi ha quasi tolto un occhio, quella scellerata, e… _oh!_ ”  
Il guscio dell'uovo aveva cominciato a riempirsi di minuscole e sottilissime crepe. Childermass posò la gallina sul tavolo e si avvicinò a Segundus.  
“Si sta… schiudendo?”, domandò all'altro mago.  
Segundus sentì improvvisamente rinascere le proprie speranze. “Così pare”, mormorò, tenendo l'uovo delicatamente sui palmi aperti delle mani, senza osare posarlo da nessuna parte. “Magari è così che funziona. Magari il tesoro si trova _dentro_ l'uovo...”

I due maghi dovettero attendere ancora qualche minuto ma, infine, con un piccolo e delicato c _ric,_ il guscio si ruppe in decine di piccoli frammenti bianchi che caddero tra le dita del signor Segundus, rivelando finalmente…  
“Del tabacco”, constatò Childermass, riuscendo miracolosamente a mantenere un tono di voce neutrale. Ne prese un pizzico dalle mani di Segundus, troppo confuso per poter protestare, e lo annusò. “E di ottima qualità, per giunta. Che brava gallina!”  
Inutile dire che il signor Segundus lo trovò tutto fuorché divertente. “Che cosa dovrei farmene di una presa di tabacco?!” protestò, sentendosi preso in giro. “Non ho mai fumato in tutta la mia vita!”  
“Forse allora sarebbe ora che cominciaste”, rispose Childermass, incapace di trattenersi ulteriormente dal ridere. “Sarebbe un toccasana per i vostri nervi fragili.”  
“Non ho i nervi fragili!” ribatté Segundus, ora realmente offeso. Per quale motivo Childermass stava ridendo? Trovava forse divertenti le sue sventure? Riteneva per caso esilaranti i suoi fallimenti come mago? Oh, insopportabile, intollerabile uomo! Nemmeno di fronte al più nero dei suoi avvilimenti era in grado di trattenersi dal prendersi gioco di lui?

“Non ho i nervi fragili, signor Childermass, e non sarà di certo l'accondiscendenza con la quale mi trattate -con la quale mi avete _sempre_ trattato!- a rendere meno legittimo il mio scoramento!”  
A quelle parole ogni traccia di divertimento sembrò scomparire dal volto di Childermass, per lasciar posto ad un'espressione terribilmente seria che Segundus non fu in grado di interpretare.  
“Il mio era semplicemente un tentativo -piuttosto mal riuscito, a questo punto, è evidente- di rendere meno drammatica la situazione”, replicò immediatamente l'altro. “Non era mia intenzione recarvi offesa o sminuirvi in quanto mago.”  
Segundus non si era aspettato una resa così immediata, né si era atteso delle scuse. Avrebbe avuto molte altre cose da rinfacciare a Childermass -cose che, lo sospettava, non avrebbero riguardato direttamente la faccenda della gallina, o per lo meno non tutte- ma l'improvvisa remissività con cui l'altro aveva reagito alla sua invettiva lo aveva definitivamente zittito.  
Childermass sembrò accorgersene, e gli fece la bontà di rompere l'imbarazzante silenzio al posto suo.  
“Che incantesimo avete utilizzato?”, domandò, tentando di ignorare la gallina, che sembrava aver deciso di appollaiarsi proprio sulle sue scarpe.  
Segundus sospirò. “Era poco più che un appunto che avevo ricopiato in fretta chissà quanto tempo fa. Lo possedevo da anni, sicuramente da prima che il vostro padrone reclamasse per sé ogni libro di magia presente in Inghilterra.”  
Si accorse troppo tardi di aver detto qualcosa di tremendamente scortese. Vide Childermass mordersi l'interno della guancia, come a trattenersi dal rispondergli con qualcosa di altrettanto sgarbato, e comprese di essere stato profondamente ingiusto con lui.  
“Vi domando scusa, signor Childermass”, aggiunse precipitosamente. “Intendevo semplicemente dire che lo possiedo da molti anni, e che probabilmente lo avevo ricopiato da un volume che poi non ho più avuto modo di consultare.”  
Vide l'espressione sul volto dell'altro mago ingentilirsi, come a voler dire _per questa volta ti perdono_ , e non poté negare che gli fece uno strano effetto. Sapeva di essere naturalmente portato a scontrarsi con Childermass a causa della diversità dei loro temperamenti, ma non per questo aspirava a farlo ogni volta che si trovavano ad aprir bocca. Vincere una discussione con quell'uomo lo avrebbe riempito di soddisfazione, ma poiché sapeva che non sarebbe mai accaduto, aveva imparato ad accontentarsi di ogni silenzioso gesto di accondiscendenza che l'altro gli concedeva.  
_Per lo meno è un punto di partenza,_ si era detto. Verso dove, ancora non lo sapeva.  
“Inoltre il foglio su cui lo avevo trascritto era molto rovinato ed ingiallito”, riprese Segundus. “E mancava della parte superiore. È in effetti _possibile_ che io abbia tralasciato qualche passaggio fondamentale quando si è trattato di completare l'incantesimo”, concluse, abbassando lo sguardo su Bertina per nascondere il proprio avvilimento.  
Ci duole dover far sapere al lettore che, se Segundus non avesse scelto proprio quel particolare momento per distogliere i propri occhi dal volto di Childermass, e rivolgere così tutta la propria attenzione nei confronti della gallina, avrebbe visto comparire un raro moto di affetto nell'espressione dell'altro uomo. A volte il destino è veramente imprevedibile, e le epifanie sono spesso solo questione di pochi secondi. Non possiamo dire con assoluta certezza che, se il signor Segundus avesse riconosciuto la natura della luce che per un momento aveva illuminato lo sguardo di Childermass, gli eventi avrebbero preso una piega diversa e avrebbero raggiunto il loro naturale epilogo in un modo più rapido ed indolore. Tuttavia ci piace pensarlo.  
“Con me non è mai stata così affettuosa”, borbottò Segundus, sentendo una fitta di gelosia nei confronti del proprio animale da compagnia.  
“Io non ho mai provato a farle un incantesimo”, rispose Childermass, muovendo appena il piede per far spostare la gallina che, manco a dirlo, non si mosse di un centimetro. “Magari è per quello.”  
“Non è stato un incantesimo traumatico!”, si difese il signor Segundus, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Ho solo dovuto ungerle le penne e farla dormire nel mio letto per una notte.”  
A quelle parole Childermass sgranò gli occhi e guardò esterrefatto l'altro uomo. “Mi state dicendo che avete dormito con una gallina tra le lenzuola!?”  
Ci risulta difficile descrivere la precisa tonalità di rosato che assunsero le guance del signor Segudus, ma possiamo affermare, con abbastanza sicurezza, che somigliasse di molto al carminio.  
“ _Non tra le lenzuola!_ ”, rispose il pover'uomo, sperando con tutto il proprio cuore che il signor Childermass non si stesse immaginando troppo vividamente la scena. “Ai piedi del materasso, e rigorosamente _sopra_ al copriletto!”  
Ma peggio ancora dell'immaginazione vivida del signor Childermass fu, per il signor Segundus, il sorriso che si allargò sul volto di questi.  
“Ridete di me un'altra volta e vi giuro che--”, esordì il giovane mago, facendo un passo nella direzione del proprio ospite.  
Ma nessuno seppe mai quali fossero le minacciose intenzioni del signor Segundus (anche se, conoscendo il personaggio, è probabile che volesse concludere la propria frase con qualcosa simile a “non vi concederò di far colazione con la marmellata della signora Honeyfoot”), poiché, nel momento stesso in cui provò ad avvicinarsi a Childermass, la gallina cominciò a starnazzare aggressivamente nella sua direzione, sbattendo convulsamente le ali e facendo generalmente un gran baccano.  
“Per l'amor del cielo, Bertina!”, protestò il signor Childermass, prendendo in braccio il volatile che, al solo tocco delle mani del mago, si quietò immediatamente. “Non puoi aggredire il tuo padrone in questo modo!”  
La gallina parve molto dispiaciuta dal rimbrotto, al punto tale che chiocciò mestamente ed infilò la testa della piega del gomito dell'uomo e chiuse gli occhi. Childermass guardò Segundus come a voler dire che non era colpa sua, ma per quella sera il padrone di casa ne aveva avuto abbastanza.  
“Ah, davvero splendido!”, esclamò sarcasticamente. “Non solo i miei incantesimi paiono rivoltarmisi contro, ma pure la mia gallina sembra preferire voi a me! Sarete contento, signor Childermass, io mi auguro..?”  
Childermass, ovviamente, non era contento. Non se ne faceva nulla dell'affetto di un animale da cortile, e fu sul punto di comunicarlo al signor Segundus, ma quello lo interruppe nuovamente.  
“No, ve ne prego: fatemi la cortesia di non dire nulla”, lo ammonì, con un tono in grado di zittirlo definitivamente. “Se non vi spiace ora andrò in cucina a preparare qualcosa per cena e a riflettere per conto mio su questa faccenda.” Raccolse il tabacco un tempo contenuto nell'uovo di Bertina e lo porse all'altro uomo. “E nel frattempo vedete di far sparire questa cosa o, se proprio volete, fumatevelo alla mia salute. Per stasera non ho intenzione di sopportare altro.”  
Un secondo dopo il signor Segundus era già sparito, diretto in cucina a cercare di imbastire una cena per sé e per il suo ospite -ospite che non aveva ancora cacciato di casa solo per rispetto alla cortesia, anche se ne avrebbe avuto tutti i diritti. Gli aveva portato via i suoi libri di magia, aveva fatto chiudere la sua scuola e _ora_ si era appropriato pure della sua gallina! C'era da chiedersi come avesse fatto a sopportarlo per così tanto tempo!  
Mentre il signor Segundus affettava con astio un paio di carote, nell'altra stanza Childermass era intento a riempirsi la pipa, e ad osservare la gallina magica con grande perplessità.  
Il signor Childermass aveva visto abbastanza incantesimi in vita propria da sapere che quello lanciato da Segundus aveva funzionato alla perfezione. Non si era mai trattato di uova d'oro, anche perché, da quel che ne sapeva, un incantesimo del genere non era mai stato inventato. La natura della magia praticata da Segundus era di tutt'altro tipo, e Childermass era curioso di capire di che cosa si trattasse. Se non altro, avrebbe finalmente scoperto perché la gallina sembrava essersi innamorata di lui.


	6. Capitolo cinque.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove si parla soprattutto di caffè.

Poco meno di un'ora più tardi il signor Segundus andò a chiamare il signor Childermass, annunciando che la cena era pronta.   
Non mancò ovviamente una certa qual dose di imbarazzo da ambo le parti, da un lato a causa dell' inopportunità della situazione, e dall'altro -ma questo era principalmente un problema del signor Segundus- per colpa della modestia delle capacità culinarie del padrone di casa.   
A differenza di molti altri gentiluomini -e di questo bisogna dargliene atto- il signor Segundus non si ritraeva smarrito di fronte alla vista di una cipolla o di un pesce da spinare; tuttavia le cure di Mrs. Pleasance, prima, e della cuoca di Starecross Hall, poi, avevano sempre fatto in modo che l'ormai non più giovane scapolo non dovesse mai sobbarcarsi il gravoso compito di cucinare per i propri pari.   
La catastrofe che si era abbattuta sulla sua casa, alla quale andava inoltre aggiunta la presenza di Childermass (catastrofe non di secondaria importanza, pareva), poteva scusare almeno parzialmente il fatto che un gentiluomo come lui si fosse trovato costretto a rimboccarsi le mani e a mettere sulla graticola una paio di trote che si erano miracolosamente preservate nella ghiacciaia, tuttavia è innegabile che una certa qual dose di imbarazzo dovuto ad una situazione tanto insolita era comunque percepibile, ed anzi traspariva da tutta la figura del povero uomo.   
Le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, e le spalle più curve del solito, il signor Segundus fece del proprio meglio per richiamare l'attenzione di Childermass, che sedeva scompostamente sul divano e pareva studiare Bertina con grandissimo interesse.   
“La cena è pronta”, annunciò, schiarendosi la gola per cercare di recuperare un po' dell'autorità che il suo ospite e la gallina gli avevano gradualmente levato nel corso del pomeriggio.   
Childermass fece per mettere giù la bestiola ed alzarsi, ma quella non ne volle sapere. Appena intuì l'intenzione dell'uomo cominciò a strepitare spaventata, aggrappandosi alle sue ginocchia e guardandolo con aria smarrita, finché Childermass non si vide costretto a prenderla in braccio e ad avviarsi verso la cucina tenendola stretta a sé.   
“E voi mi dite che non si è mai comportata così fino ad ora?”, domandò al signor Segundus, che stava già cominciando ad assumere un cipiglio corrucciato.   
“È sempre stato un animale mansueto, ma non aveva mai mostrato simili segni di affezione verso qualcuno”, replicò l'altro, scortando il proprio ospite verso la cucina. “Nemmeno verso la signora Honeyfoot, che pure le dava da mangiare ogni giorno. È come se d'un tratto, appena siete comparso, qualcosa in lei fosse cambiato.”   
Childermass sembrò farsi pensieroso, e guardò nervosamente prima la gallina e poi il signor Segundus. Infine scosse la testa, come per scacciare un'idea che gli era appena balzata in mente e che si era rivelata essere oltremodo inopportuna, e si accomodò al grosso tavolo di legno della cucina, posando la gallina al proprio fianco.   
Come abbiamo brevemente accennato poco sopra, non è che il signor Segundus fosse un cuoco infallibile, eppure era riuscito a mettere assieme un pasto poco più che discreto. C'erano due trote cotte sulla brace, e delle verdure e delle erbe di campo. C'era persino del pane, in teoria, ma essendo vecchio e raffermo il mago aveva pensato di tostarlo per renderlo un po' più appetibile, ed aveva invece, con proprio grande sconforto, finito per bruciarlo.   
Con grande sorpresa di Segundus, Childermass non fece commenti. Si limitò a ringraziarlo per la cena -in un modo che lo fece sentire strano, fuori posto, completamente inadeguato e desideroso di mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra sé e l'altro uomo- ed osservò il pane bruciato con un sorriso che Segundus non riuscì decisamente ad interpretare, ma che fece fare al suo stomaco una buffa capriola all'indietro.   
“Ed ora che avete appurato che sto facendo magie e che le condizioni in cui versa Starecross non sono mutate che farete?” domandò Segundus dopo qualche momento di silenzio, interrotto solo dal rumore delle loro posate.   
Childermass parve pensarci su.   
“La vostra gallina è molto interessante. Non mi dispiacerebbe studiarla.”   
A quelle parole il signor Segundus si fece pallido in volto.   
“Vi avverto, se avete intenzione di nuocere in qualche modo a Bertina...”   
“Per quale motivo dovrei?”, domandò Childermass, genuinamente perplesso. “Voglio solo capire che razza di incantesimo le avete lanciato.”   
Segundus sospirò.   
“Ve l'ho detto! Si tratta di un incantesimo che avrebbe dovuto trasformarla in una gallina capace di deporre uova d'oro, ma essendo io un mago _piuttosto mediocre_ ” -non fece nulla per impedire alle proprie parole di assumere un tono piccato- “mi è chiaramente uscito male. Non c'è altro su cui indagare. Magari”, aggiunse, più infastidito di quanto volesse lasciar trasparire “se l'aveste lanciato voi...”   
“Non siete un mago mediocre, e non avete sbagliato l'incantesimo”, lo interruppe Childermass, posando la forchetta. “Ho sufficiente esperienza con la magia da potervi dire, senza alcuna esitazione, che l'incantesimo vi è riuscito correttamente.”   
Il signor Segundus lo guardò confuso.  
“Come dite, prego?”   
“L'incantesimo non è fatto per produrre ricchezza. Non so dove diavolo l'abbiate scovato, ma serve a tutt'altro scopo.” Lanciò un'occhiata perplessa alla gallina. “Quale esso sia, al momento mi sfugge. Ma dubito voleste fornirmi una scorta di tabacco, anche se debbo ringraziarvi, visto che lo stavo terminando.”   
Improvvisamente il signor Segundus sentì che la sedia sulla quale stava seduto era diventata molto scomoda.   
“Ma se non serve a produrre ricchezza, allora… perché sull'appunto che avevo trovato si faceva cenno ad una sorta di grande tesoro?”   
Childermass si strinse nelle spalle. “Non ne ho idea, ma confido che prima o poi lo scopriremo.” Allungò una mano per grattare la gallina lungo il collo, e il volatile chiuse gli occhi in un'espressione beata.   
Il signor Segundus sorrise. “Le piacete proprio. Credete che sia collegato anche questo all'incantesimo?”   
Childermass guardò prima l'uomo che gli stava di fronte e poi Bertina, ma non disse nulla.   
  
Dopo cena i due maghi si ritirarono nuovamente nel salottino.   
L'aria fresca di fine estate cominciava ad entrare attraverso le fenditure dei muri, così si risolsero ad accendere il fuoco.   
Seduto davanti al calore delle fiamme, con Bertina accovacciata sul tappeto e Childermass che fumava in silenzio sdraiato sul divano (non aveva, infatti, avuto cuore di dirgli che si trattava del suo letto), il signor Segundus per la prima volta si sentiva quasi in pace.   
La situazione in cui versava cominciava ad apparirgli meno inappropriata -anche se aveva dovuto fare appello a tutta la propria autorità per impedire a Childermass di lavare le stoviglie che avevano utilizzato durante la cena.   
_Siete mio ospite!_ , aveva protestato, e quando l'altro aveva asserito di non essere nuovo a questo genere di incombenze, _a differenza sua_ , lo aveva praticamente cacciato dalla cucina. Avrebbe voluto aggiungere molte cose, ad onor del vero, cose che lo avrebbero fatto apparire molto più offeso di quanto realmente fosse stato -non era offeso, il signor Segundus, era semplicemente irritato dal fatto che il signor Childermass lo ritenesse un tale cattivo padrone di casa, lui che mai e poi mai si sarebbe permesso di trattare il proprio ospite da servo, nonostante quello che quest'ultimo potesse pensare di se stesso.   
Ma, come abbiamo detto, eccezion fatta per questa breve scaramuccia, la serata si era rivelata straordinariamente tranquilla e piacevole. Dopo cena il signor Segundus aveva preparato del tè per entrambi, e aveva sbriciolato un biscotto in una ciotola di legno e lo aveva offerto a Bertina, che aveva decisamente gradito il regalo.   
Per la prima volta, dal giorno dell'uragano, il mago poteva dire di sentirsi finalmente tranquillo. Certo, l'incantesimo non gli era riuscito e, certo, Starecross minacciava di crollare sulla sua testa da un momento all'altro, ma la presenza silenziosa di Childermass all'altro capo della stanza gli infondeva una insperata fiducia.   
Se non altro, scoprire che incantesimo aveva scagliato sulla gallina avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a trovare la formula per produrre delle uova d'oro zecchino.   
“Vi è venuto in mente qualcosa?”, domandò, alzandosi a ravvivare le braci del focolare.   
Childermass sembrava essere particolarmente assorto, e addirittura più corrucciato del solito, e non gli diede retta. Segundus sospirò.   
“Apprezzo enormemente la vostra dedizione alla mia causa, ve lo assicuro, ma sarei immensamente felice se aveste la bontà di mettermi a parte delle vostre congetture. Dopotutto”, aggiunse, muovendo un paio di passi verso di lui “è della mia casa e del mio lavoro che si sta parlando, nonché, ovviamente, della mia gallina.”  
Childermass spostò lo sguardo su di lui. Alla luce delle fiamme del camino il suo volto divenne tutto guance scavate ed occhi, occhi dilatati e dello stesso colore del caffè -non quella brodaglia annacquata che preparava Mrs. Pleasance, ma vero caffè fatto a regola d'arte, che Segundus, da pessimo italiano quale era, aveva bevuto sì e no una sola volta nella propria vita.   
Childermass gli sorrise.   
“Siete sempre così ansioso.”   
Segundus scoprì che rispondere era improvvisamente diventato difficile. Non sapeva se sentirsi insultato, o se sorridere a propria volta, o se chiedere a Childermass che cosa ci trovasse di così strano, perché essere ansiosi in una situazione del genere era perfettamente normale, dal momento in cui sulle sue spalle gravava il peso della responsabilità non solo di Starecross Hall, ma di tutti i suoi occupanti, dei suoi pazienti e della sua servitù, e in tutto quello non c'era proprio nulla di cui sorridere o di cui meravigliarsi, e anzi avrebbe voluto proprio vedere come si sarebbe comportato lui, Childermass, in una situazione del genere, senza una casa e senza la minima idea di cosa fare.   
_Eccetto che Childermass la casa l'aveva persa a propria volta, risucchiata in un vortice di tenebra e di magia con tutto quello che conteneva -e con Gilbert Norrell al proprio interno.  
_ Il signor Segundus non aveva idea di quanto di questi pensieri fosse trasparito sul proprio volto, ma il modo in cui Childermass si era prima messo a sedere, e poi si era alzato e si era avvicinato a lui, gli fece presumere di essere stato piuttosto eloquente.   
Improvvisamente, nonostante il calore del fuoco, sentì freddo. Ma non freddo ovunque, ad onor del vero: freddo alla punta delle mani e dei piedi, e caldo all'altezza del collo, e sulle guance, e sulla fronte. Sapeva di che cosa si trattava, anche se non riusciva a capirne il motivo: era panico, panico bello e buono, che si arrotolava strisciante alla base del suo stomaco e gli rendeva difficile respirare. Era lo stesso panico che lo coglieva quando era bambino e suo padre si ostinava a portarlo a cacciare con lui, o lo obbligava a prendere lezioni di scherma, o sosteneva che soltanto una carriera militare avrebbe potuto fargli spuntare una spina dorsale. Era il panico che lo invadeva ogni volta che si sentiva inadeguato, o stupido, o non sapeva che cosa aspettarsi dalla persona che gli stava di fronte. E, quando si trattava di Childermass, il signor Segundus non sapeva mai che cosa aspettarsi. Uno sguardo spazientito, un sorriso sarcastico, due occhi color del caffè che lo guardavano con una intensità tale da fargli desiderare di scomparire sotto al tappeto. Il signor Segundus non sapeva mai che cosa aspettarsi da un uomo come lui, e così trattenne il respiro e decise di non aspettarsi proprio niente.   
Ma, anche questa volta, Childermass parve capire. Si fermò dov'era, come se avesse cambiato idea improvvisamente, e allontanò gli occhi dal suo volto.   
“Troveremo una soluzione, ve lo prometto”, gli disse, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena con la compostezza di chi è abituato a mettersi al servizio del prossimo.   
Ma il signor Segundus, si scoprì a realizzare, non voleva che Childermass si mettesse al suo servizio. Childermass non era fatto per servire. Childermass era fatto per avere autorità, e per prendere decisioni giuste quando tutti gli altri si trovavano in errore. Childermass sapeva più cose di qualsiasi altro mago vivente, e non doveva più abbassarsi a servire nessuno.   
Fu sul punto di dirglielo, quasi. Fu sul punto di inumidirsi le labbra e dirgli, con una voce ferma che non gli apparteneva, che lo considerava un suo pari e che nulla avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea. Che aveva visto ciò di cui era capace e che aveva avvertito la magia che aleggiava attorno a lui, una magia antica come il mondo e lenta come le rocce e vecchia come gli alberi. Una magia che odorava di muschio e di tabacco e di terra e di cuoio bagnato, e che Segundus aveva avvertito la sera prima, _anche se non riusciva a ricordarsi dove_.   
Fu realmente sul punto di dirglielo -e poi pentirsene, probabilmente, fino alla fine dei suoi giorni; ma in quel momento Bertina chiocciò felice e depose un altro uovo.   
Ogni cosa, nella stanza, parve fermarsi.   
I due maghi si guardarono perplessi (il signor Segundus, a dire il vero, ringraziò silenziosamente l'imprevisto per avergli impedito di coprirsi di ridicolo).  
“Un altro uovo..?”, domandò stupito, guardando prima Childermass e poi la gallina. “Credevo che ne deponessero uno solo al giorno, e per di più al mattino...”   
Childermass si chinò e prese in mano l'uovo. Era freddo, nonostante fosse appena stato deposto, e leggermente poroso.   
“Apritelo”, ordinò, porgendolo a Segundus. Poi si trasse in disparte, ed incrociò le braccia al petto.   
Il signor Segundus si sentiva estremamente confuso, ma obbedì. Non aveva idea di che cosa vi avrebbe trovato dentro ma, in qualche modo, sapeva che era importante.   
Operò una leggera pressione con l'unghia del pollice, e il guscio si incrinò. Come era avvenuto con il precedente, cominciò a costellarsi di decine di minuscole crepe, sottili come tele di ragno, che corsero e si rincorsero per tutta la superficie dell'uovo finché, con un delicato scricchiolio, questo si aprì.   
Al suo interno c'era un nastro per i capelli.   
Uno splendido nastro, di seta sottile e di un colore scuro e rassicurante. Color del caffè.  
Il signor Segundus lo strinse tra le dita e cercò con il proprio sguardo quello di Childermass. Non si sorprese a trovarlo già fisso su di sé. Stranamente, non gli diede fastidio  
Il nastro tra le sue dita era tiepido. Tiepido, e gli ricordava le rocce, e il muschio, e il cuoio, e un vecchio cappotto di lana bagnato di pioggia. Gli ricordava una figura che cavalcava verso la linea dell'orizzonte e che lo aveva lasciato da solo con ai piedi un mucchio di vecchi libri di magia. Gli ricordava la neve sul sagrato della cattedrale di York, ed un litigio avvenuto davanti al cancello di casa sua. Gli ricordava la magia, la prima magia che aveva compiuto in tutta la sua vita, e fu allora che il signor Segundus capì.  
“Sono un mago ben strano”, disse, e si scoprì a ridere di cuore. Di se stesso, della situazione, di Childermass? Forse di nessuna di quelle cose, forse di tutte tre assieme. “Volevo solo riparare il tetto, e guardate che cosa ho combinato.”   
Ma Childermass non rise. Continuò a guardarlo, con i suoi occhi di seta marrone, come se Segundus fosse la cosa più assurda ed improbabile ed insopportabile ed incredibile che avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita.   
_Oh be', che lo pensasse pure,_ si disse il mago. Non era di certo sua intenzione cambiare. Era troppo vecchio per farlo. _Cielo!_ , era uno scapolo di trentaquattro anni!  
“Ad ogni modo, continuo a non avere idea di dove diavolo abbiate trovato quell'incantesimo”, disse Childermass dopo qualche momento, risolvendosi, finalmente, a farglisi più vicino.  
“Ha importanza?”, domandò Segundus, tra un accesso di risa e l'altro.   
“Tutta la magia ha importanza”, replicò l'altro mago, sospirando esasperato.   
“Su questo siamo d'accordo.”   
Per un lungo momento si guardarono in silenzio. Poi, arrossendo impercettibilmente, Segundus porse il nastro al proprio compagno.   
“Permettete?”   
Childermass annuì lentamente, ed andò a sedersi sul divano. Le sue mani sciolsero rapidamente il nastro che teneva legati i suoi capelli -un nastro non di seta, non del colore del caffè- e poi si strinsero, nervose, sulle sue ginocchia.   
Nonostante il tremore che aveva improvvisamente assalito le sue mani, il signor Segundus fece un lavoro discreto. Non aveva mai annodato i capelli a qualcuno prima di quel momento, ma scoprì che non era un compito tanto difficile -e, ad onor del vero, Childermass era un uomo di poche pretese.   
Stava giusto finendo di sistemare il nastro, quando sentì un paio di mani -calde, grandi, ruvide- serrarsi attorno ai propri polsi e attirarlo sul divano. Confuso ed allarmato cercò, come suo solito, di protestare, ma non gli venne concesso.   
Le mani si spostarono dai suoi polsi alle sue guance, e dalle sue guance al suo collo, sciogliendo il fazzoletto che gli teneva protetta la gola. Gli occhi di Childermass erano all'altezza dei suoi, ora, e vicini come non lo erano mai stati prima, e Segundus ebbe giusto il tempo di constatare che sì, erano per davvero del colore del caffè. E poi non ci fu tempo nemmeno per quello, perché la bocca di Childermass fu sulla sua, e il profumo dell'erba della brughiera coprì ogni cosa.


	7. Epilogo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove arrivano aiuti insperati e il pane non viene bruciato.

Quella notte John Segundus imparò molte cose nuove.  
Imparò, ad esempio, che un divano può essere straordinariamente scomodo, se occupato da due uomini adulti. Imparò, inoltre, che ci sono molti modi per rendere la situazione più confortevole -modi che, necessariamente, comportano il sacrificio del proprio spazio personale e l'abbandono di quel naturale pudore che viene instillato nella mente dei gentiluomini sin dai primi anni dell'infanzia. Imparò -ma questo non lo sorprese più di tanto- che le mani di Childermass, per quanto segnate della fatica, sapevano essere straordinariamente gentili e delicate, nonché esperte, molto più esperte delle sue -e questo fatto per metà gli piacque, e per metà lo ingelosì. Imparò a dimenticare la propria gelosia, le buone maniere, le raccomandazioni della propria famiglia e probabilmente persino il proprio nome (sicuramente, ad un certo punto, si era dimenticato come si riusciva a parlare). Imparò che c'erano delle lentiggini sulle spalle e sulla schiena di Childermass, lentiggini scure nate dal sole che gli aveva scottato troppo a lungo la pelle, ed una cicatrice poco sopra l'altezza del cuore, che faceva assumere al mago un'espressione sorpresa se veniva baciata. Imparò che il proprio aspetto non era dopotutto così tanto ordinario o, per lo meno, non lo era per Childermass, che sembrava essere particolarmente incantato dal colore della sua pelle e dal rossore sulle sue guance e dalla forma delle sue labbra e dalla morbidezza dei suoi capelli. Imparò che non c'era un unico punto del proprio corpo che non fosse degno dell'attenzione dell'altro uomo, ma anche che ce n'erano alcuni che, se esplorati a dovere, erano in grado di fargli inarcare la schiena contro il bracciolo del divano, afferrarsi tra le mani ciocche di capelli neri e farlo ridere ed ansimare fino a fargli venire voglia di piangere. Imparò quello che avveniva _dopo_ , con Childermass che lo stringeva a sé e lo baciava sulla fronte e lo guardava con occhi terribilmente seri. Imparò la paura che si provava quando ci si rendeva conto di aver appoggiato le proprie labbra al collo di qualcuno, e di aver sussurrato _vi amo_ con voce a malapena udibile. Imparò che sul volto di Childermass c'era posto per molte emozioni: incredulità, prima, ed incertezza, poi, ed infine gratitudine. Ed amore, che, va bene, non era esattamente un'emozione, ma spiccava sul suo volto più di tutte le altre.  
  
Il mattino dopo il signor Segundus si svegliò con nelle narici il profumo del pane tostato -tostato alla perfezione, non maldestramente bruciato, questa volta. Si stropicciò gli occhi e si mise a sedere, guardandosi attorno e riconoscendo i propri poveri vestiti, finiti chissà come alla rinfusa sul pavimento. Di Childermass non c'era traccia, né di Bertina.  
Si vestì rapidamente, e si precipitò in cucina, seguendo il profumo di pane tostato che giungeva da quella parte della casa.  
La cosa che lo stupì maggiormente fu che, be', non si stupì affatto. Non lo stupì vedere Childermass intento a versare del tè dentro a due tazze di porcellana, né la visione di Bertina felicemente appollaiata sopra al cappello che il mago aveva appoggiato sul tavolo.  
Quando si accorse di essere osservato, Childermass sorrise.  
“Buongiorno.”  
Il signor Segundus si avvicinò all'altro mago, sentendosi improvvisamente molto impacciato ma decidendo, ciò nonostante, di allungarsi verso di lui e posargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Buongiorno a voi. Siete sveglio da molto?”  
Childermass si strinse nelle spalle, e gli passò un piatto con del pane e della marmellata.  
“Spero mi perdonerete se ho approfittato della vostra dispensa”, aggiunse, ma dalla luce divertita che c'era nei suoi occhi non sembrava dispiaciuto, non realmente.  
“Oh, avete fatto bene!”, rispose precipitosamente Segundus, sentendo le proprie guance colorarsi d'imbarazzo. “Che pessimo padrone di casa sono, a lasciare che i miei ospiti debbano sentirsi in obbligo di servirsi da soli!”  
Childermass rise. “E così ora sono un vostro ospite? Fino a ieri pomeriggio sembravate incline a ricordarmi in che modo mi fossi introdotto in casa vostra senza alcun permesso”, e lo baciò sulle labbra, per buona misura.  
Il signor Segundus, a quel punto, cominciava a sentirsi molto confuso, tuttavia decise che, finché Childermass avesse continuato a baciarlo, non ci sarebbe stato alcun problema.  
  
“Ho riflettuto sul vostro incantesimo, ad ogni modo”, continuò l'altro, porgendogli una tazza di tè. “Riuscite a ricordarvi cosa c'era scritto, prima della formula magica?”  
Il signor Segundus ci pensò su. “... _sia fatto d'oro e d'argento un grande tesoro_. E nient'altro, temo.”  
Childermass annuì lentamente. “Probabilmente, fosse stato completo, avrebbe recitato qualcosa come _non è detto che sia fatto d'oro e d'argento un grande tesoro_.” Prese un sorso di tè dalla propria tazza. “È solo una supposizione, ovviamente, ma conoscendo un po' il modo oscuro in cui venivano formulati gli incantesimi un tempo, e, soprattutto, vedendo i risultati...” Rivolse un'occhiata alla gallina, e sorrise.  
Il signor Segundus, in tutta onestà, si sarebbe sentito un mago molto sciocco, non fosse stato che l'incantesimo sbagliato gli aveva appena procurato una gioia inaspettata.  
“Ammetto che non si è rivelato essere il più ortodosso dei metodi di corteggiamento”, rispose, accennando ad un sorriso.  
Childermass posò la tazza sul tavolo. “È una fortuna, allora, che io non sia il più ortodosso degli uomini.”  
  
  
La mattinata trascorse piacevolmente e, incredibile a dirsi, senza alcun imbarazzo da parte di entrambi. Certo, fosse stato per il signor Segundus, avrebbero passato l'intero mattino stringendosi le mani -operazione che avrebbe reso complicato fare colazione, e che perciò non venne, alla fine, messa in atto. Mangiarono con calma (nessuno lavò i piatti, questa volta) e poi uscirono in giardino, facendosi largo tra le travi cadute, per godersi l'ultimo sole estivo. La gallina li seguì zompettando.  
“Partirò oggi pomeriggio”, annunciò Childermass, ad un certo punto, riempiendosi la pipa del tabacco che Bertina aveva generosamente prodotto. Il cuore di Segundus perse un battito, ma il mago ebbe la prontezza di spirito di non dire nulla che lo facesse apparire infantile o sciocco -cosa molto difficile da farsi, dal momento che, almeno interiorimente, si sentiva molto ferito.  
“I vostri soliti affari?”, domandò, fingendo che la cosa non lo riguardasse.  
Childermass sorrise. “Più o meno. Ho un paio di cose da sbrigare, ma, se vorrete, sarò di ritorno per la fine della settimana.”  
Il volto di Segundus si illuminò.  
“Ma naturalmente! Vi terrei una camera pronta, ovviamente, se le condizioni lo permettessero, tuttavia”, aggiunse precipitosamente, sentendosi arrossire. “Mi adopererò affinché troviate, al vostro ritorno, una disposizione a voi congeniale.”  
Childermass scosse la testa, con un'espressione esasperata che fece sentire Segundus vagamente offeso, lo attirò sulle proprie ginocchia e gli circondò la vita con le braccia.  
“Permettetemi di dirvi che la disposizione di questa notte è stata, a mio avviso, estremamente congeniale”, mormorò, poggiando le labbra appena sotto l'orecchio dell'altro. “Non mi dispiacerebbe, in effetti, che mi venisse riproposta.”  
_Tutte le disposizioni che volete_ , pensò confusamente Segundus, voltandosi e baciandolo con un trasporto tale da sbilanciarlo e far cadere entrambi dalla panca di legno su cui sedevano. _Tutte quelle che volete._  
  
  
Childermass mantenne la promessa e, in capo a tre giorni, tornò.  
E non tornò da solo.  
Quando il signor Segundus uscì in giardino, scarmigliato ed impolverato a causa dello stretto passaggio in mezzo ai calcinacci, si trovò di fronte ad una ventina di uomini, tutti in tenuta da lavoro e accompagnati da cavalli e carretti stipati di _cose_.  
“Signor Childermass!”, esclamò, correndogli incontro, guardando con preoccupazione prima il mago e poi la schiera di lavoratori alle sue spalle. “Che cosa significa?”  
“Significa che siete invitato a raccogliere le vostre cose, signor Segundus, e a sgomberare la casa. Ne avremo per settimane.”  
Il mago battè le palpebre, confuso.  
“Perdonatemi, signor Childermass, ma non comprendo.”  
“Allora saremo felici di spiegare!”, proruppe una voce gioviale alle spalle degli uomini.  
“Signor Honeyfoot?!”  
“Non capisco la vostra sorpresa”, rise l'amico, facendosi avanti ed affiancandosi al signor Childermass. “Anche se, in effetti, avremmo dovuto pensarci prima, piuttosto che metterci a sperimentare con strani incantesimi.”  
Il signor Segundus guardò i due uomini, sentendosi sempre più stranito.  
“Sottovalutate la grande considerazione in cui siete tenuto dalla comunità magica, signore”, disse Childermass, sorridendogli. “Vi rispettano e vi ammirano probabilmente più di quanto facciano con me. La Società dei Maghi di York tiene in enorme considerazione il lavoro che state facendo qui a Starecross, e si auspica che non vi limitiate ad utilizzare l'edificio come una casa di cura -nobile impresa, su questo nessuno ha mai avuto intenzione di discutere- ma lo destiniate, come era nei vostri iniziali progetti, alla formazione dei giovani maghi inglesi.” Fece una pausa, e cercò con il proprio sguardo quello di Segundus. “E lo desidero anche io.”  
“La Società si è incaricata di tutte le spese di riparazione!”, esclamò Honeyfoot, entusiasta. “È bastato solo che il signor Childermass lo domandasse!”  
_Non devo mettermi a piangere_ , pensò intensamente Segundus. _Non davanti agli uomini. Non davanti a Childermass._  
“State bene, signor Segundus?”  
“Bene?! Bene, signor Childermass?!”, domandò, quasi istericamente. “Non solo mi si salva la casa, ma scopro pure di avere una posizione di autorità all'interno della Società dei Maghi!”  
“E ne dubitavate?”, replicò l'altro, scuotendo il capo. “Siete John Segundus. Siete stato voi a trovare Gilbert Norrell e siete stato voi che avete indirizzato Jonathan Strange da lui.”  
“Per non parlare della povera Lady Pole!” aggiunse Honeyfoot. “Sono tutti molto impressionati per il modo in cui avete gestito la sua triste vicenda.”  
Segundus si sentì arrossire fino alla radice dei capelli.  
“Io… io non so cosa dire, in tutta onestà. Non potrò mai ripagare una generosità tanto grande.”  
Childermass lo guardò, esasperato ed affezionato allo stesso tempo.  
“Formate la prossima generazione di maghi, signor Segundus. Insegnate loro tutto quello che sapete. Non ci aspettiamo altro da voi.”  
Segundus sollevò il volto su di lui, e gli sorrise -un sorriso di gratitudine, d'amore, di devozione e di infinita riconoscenza. “E sia”, rispose, schiarendosi la gola. “Lo farò.”  
“Molto bene!” esclamò Honeyfoot, battendo le mani. “Ora sbrigatevi a raccogliere le vostre cose e a lasciare libera la casa, ché questi brav'uomini hanno molto lavoro da fare.”  
Nessuno fece domande quando Childermass si offrì di accompagnarlo all'interno dell'edificio, vista la generosità dimostrata in occasioni precedenti dall'uomo.  
Quando furono finalmente soli, il signor Segundus gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò fino a sentire la testa girare, e dovette fermarsi e riprendere fiato.  
“Come posso ringraziarvi?”, domandò, stringendosi a lui. Childermass sogghignò.  
“Ho in mente giusto una cosa o due, ma potreste cominciare col venire a Londra con me.”  
“A Londra?”  
“A Londra. È dove vivo ora. La vecchia casa di Hanover-Square è ora di mia proprietà, pare, e presumo che sia grande a sufficienza per due maghi ed una gallina.”  
Segundus ridacchiò, e guardò Bertina che se ne stava appollaiata sullo schienale di una poltrona.  
“Dite che Londra sia il posto ideale per una gallina?”  
Childermass si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Lo scopriremo molto preso.”


End file.
